


Your Lips on Mine

by cutiepiemarkeu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, smut in ch12, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles based off a 'types of kisses' prompt list with canon Markbum. Some will be teeth rotting fluff and others will be sinful smut.





	1. Wake Up Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> All of these one shots will only be around 1K long and just something I post randomly until the [prompt list](http://onceupona-prompt.tumblr.com/post/135706669391/types-of-kisses-part-i-wake-up-kisses-pressed) is filled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The kisses begin reaching higher up his neck, slowly nibbling their way to his ear. Jaebum hums softly, fingers slipping underneath Mark’s tank top to stroke the soft skin of his hip._

There's something warm and wet tickling the underside of Jaebum’s jaw. He groans at the sensation, wriggling slightly in the blanket and feels his arms constricting themselves around the soft body next to him. There's a small giggle sounding through the room and Jaebum knows that giggle anywhere. 

Jaebum groans again when he feels the sensation on his neck grow more consistent, each little press starts tugging the sleep from the corners of his mind. He doesn't want to wake up though. He's perfectly happy in his little cocoon of warmth and fluffiness. 

“Jae~” a soft raspy voice sings, the fog of sleep totally drying up and evaporating. Jaebum is now able to identify that the small sensations running up the length of his neck is a pair of soft wet lips. “Bummie~ come on,” the voice whines followed by a gentle kiss to the very edge of his jaw. The feeling makes Jaebum shiver and he wriggles as sleep begins to total leave him. 

He opens his eyes slowly, the sunlight streaming through his window is lighting up his whole room because he forgot to close the curtains. It's not his fault he likes to watch the moonlight shine across his lover’s sleeping face. 

Speaking of his lover, another kiss is pressed onto his skin and Jaebum hums in thanks which makes the other giggle again. He turns his head downwards and immediately finds a pair of large brown eyes staring back at him. He smiles despite being woken up because when he sees that face he can't help but smile. 

Mark’s face ducks back into his neck and a few more kisses are placed onto his skin. Jaebum chuckles and tightens his grip around the older’s waist, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. 

The kisses begin reaching higher up his neck, slowly nibbling their way to his ear. Jaebum hums softly, fingers slipping underneath Mark’s tank top to stroke the soft skin of his hip. 

“Mmmm, baby what are you doing?” He whispers as he feels his eyes flutter shut again. Mark giggles into his skin, hot breath hitting the wetness causing goosebumps to rise. 

“I wanted you to wake up,” the older says happily, pulling his head away from Jaebum’s neck to rest on his chest to watch the younger. “It's a day off. Let's do something.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow as he continues to stroke Mark’s skin. “We were doing something, baby. I was sleeping.” Mark pouts so Jaebum mirrors the expression. 

“Bummie~” Mark whines, adding in some aegyo just because he can. 

“Markeu~” Jaebum mirrors back before rolling them over to the older is beneath him. Jaebum presses his face into Mark’s neck and presses a few kisses to the delicate pale skin. “Why do we have to go somewhere?” He huffs. 

Mark's hands come up and start stroking his hair, fingers running across his scalp and nails sending shivers down his bare spine. “I wanna spend some time with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask for?” The older’s voice doesn't sound happy. 

Jaebum sighs and pulls away from the older’s neck, “I'm not saying I don't want to go out baby,” the raised eyebrow he gets tells him that his actions are showing otherwise. Jaebum rolls his eyes and pressed a small kiss just underneath Mark’s pout. “I'm just happy spending time with you here.”

“But we’re not alone here, Jae.” Mark sighs, beginning to pull his hands out of Jaebum’s hair. 

The younger frowns in confusion and takes a look around the room. They slept in Mark’s room last night because Nora and Odd were playing with a new toy that Jinyoung got them. It has bells on the inside and Jaebum hasn't had a chance to locate exactly where the bells are to rip them out and throw them at Park Jinyoung’s stupidly good looking face. “I'm pretty sure we’re the only ones here right now?” He says glancing back at Mark. The older rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to talk when suddenly there's a soft knock on the door. 

“Mark hyung,” Yugyeom calls out softly, “Are you doing anything today? BamBam and I wanna go shopping but manager hyung says we can't go by ourselves without an adult and he doesn't wanna go.” 

Jaebum can already see the pout Yugyeom would be wearing along with the puppy dog eyes that Jackson has taught him to perfection. BamBam is a sneaky little shit for sending the maknae because Mark is totally wrapped around the younger’s finger. 

Mark lets out a sigh and Jaebum drops his head onto the older’s chest. Mark's hands come up to play with the hair on his neck as he yells out softly to the maknae, “Yeah Gyeomie, I'll come.”

Jaebum snorts into the skin that's exposed from Mark’s low neckline. Mark tugs on his hair so Jaebum retaliates by biting him. 

Yugyeom lets out a thanks, full to the brim of aegyo that's Jaebum curls his hands into fists to handle it. 

“So much for spending the day with your boyfriend.” Jaebum hums before pushing himself off of Mark to look down at him. The older rolls his eyes and smirks a little. 

“You could always come with us you know?” Jaebum snorts and shakes his head, flopping himself down onto the mattress and burying his face into the pillows, breathing in Mark’s cologne. 

“Nope. I'm gonna do what I wanted to.”

A slap lands on his bare shoulders and he hisses through his teeth. Mark huffs and rolls out of the bed. Jaebum moans and makes grabby hands towards the older. 

“Baby come back,” he whines, face still half pressed into the pillow as Mark strolls around the room to find his sweatpants. “Baby~” Mark gives him a look over his shoulder and Jaebum smiles charmingly at him. “Buy me a surprise?”

Mark snorts and shakes his head fondly before bouncing over the younger and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before ruffling his hair. 


	2. Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With the sun streaming through the window, their bodies warmed up by the light and their soft touches. Mark sighed in content as his fingers slid through Jaebum’s hair, their tongues meeting gently together as their lips whispered sweet nothing to each other._

“Mark-ah,” Jaebum whispered into the older’s ear, “We've gotta get up soon.” Mark groaned and shook his head, burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“I don't wanna,” Mark whined before leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to Jaebum’s lips. “Can't we just stay in bed?” He murmured against the younger’s puffy lips. 

Jaebum chuckled and rolled the two of them over, capturing Mark’s lips with his as he let his hands travel up smooth pale skin of the older’s sides. Mark hummed into Jaebum’s mouth, fingers tracing over each notch down the younger’s spine until they reached the waistband of his shorts. 

“We've got to get the kids up,” Jaebum sighed, pushing himself onto his elbows to look down at Mark. 

The older pouted at him, “They're old enough to look after themselves.” He whined softly tilting his head up to brush their lips together again. “Let Jinyoung-ie look after them.” Jaebum chuckled and allowed Mark to kiss him again. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, their lips moving gently and slowly against one another. Fingertips tracing over smooth and delicately warm skin. Jaebum dropped his leg in between Mark’s and lightly licked the older’s bottom lip. Mark hummed into his lips before he pulled away slightly. 

“Morning breath,” he whispered but Jaebum couldn't care less. He gave a shrug before smiling at the older and diving back into kiss him. Mark giggled into their kiss, winding his hands into Jaebum’s silky hair as their lips moulded together. 

With the sun streaming through the window, their bodies warmed up by the light and their soft touches. Mark sighed in content as his fingers slid through Jaebum’s hair, their tongues meeting gently together as their lips whispered sweet nothing to each other. 

It was moments like these that the two loved the most. The unrushed, slowly touches as they begin to wake up their bodies by feeling one another. Lately that haven't had a chance to be together, with the new comeback coming around the corner everyone in the group has been in the studio adding finishing touches to their songs or in the practise room going over choreography. They haven't spent time as a 7 completed in group in a few weeks outside of their scheduled dance practises. Even though Jaebum and Mark both live in the same apartment and their bedrooms are only seperayes by a wall, one of them is never there, always writing lyrics or off on a solo schedule. 

So in the few moments they spend waking in the morning, wrapped up together with delicate kisses pressed onto smooth warm skin, they always take their time because they never know when they'd get another chance to. 

But even if it's only the 10 minutes they have before Jinyoung wakes them up or Yugyeom is yelling at BamBam for taking his favourite belt, Jaebum and Mark always take the morning slow before they leave the bedroom. 

Mark lets out a small whine when he feels Jaebum’s hips slide onto his and tightens his hands in the younger’s hair, making him groan. 

“Baby we can't,” Jaebum says softly pulling away from Mark’s lips and staring down at him. Mark pouts at him in return but the younger just laughs. He brushes a strand of Mark’s hair away from his face, letting his fingers trail across the smooth flawless skin. “You know I want to but we've gotta be at the studio at 9.”

Mark sighs and nods his head before pulling his hands from where they were resting around Jaebum’s neck. “Alright,” he huffs. Jaebum ducks down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before sitting up completely. “You know what song we’re recording today?” Mark asks watching as Jaebum jumps out of bed and starts grabbing clothes. 

“I believe we’re doing Sinful today.” Jaebum says it so casually that Mark has to try not to laugh. Of course they'd be recording their sexiest song they've written to date. On the day Mark wants to spend in bed with his incredibly hot boyfriend and his raspy morning voice. 

Of course the universe would do that to him. 

“Oh, hyung said we can't talk too much,” Jaebum continues, pulling on a tank top that showcases his new arm muscles nicely. Mark’s mouth starts to water and he swallows thickly. “Cause he wants us to be all raspy for when we record the speaking bits.”

Mark now groans out loud and buries his face into a pillow. He knows how much girls loves hearing a guy’s morning voice but if he has to listen to Jaebum say those lyrics in his voice in the studio- he's going to end up with blue balls. 

Jaebum just laughs at him before Jinyoung is knocking on the door to get them up. Jaebum kisses Mark quickly, letting his tongue flick inside once before he’s slipping out of the room. 

Today is just not Mark’s day. 


	3. Naughty Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Mark, I've g-got to do my vlive.” Jaebum huffs, but despite his words he starts tilting his head back to allow the older more room. “Mmh fuck~” he moans and Mark chuckles against his skin. Jaebum retaliates by squeezing his ass._

“Mmh, Mark you gotta stop,” Jaebum pants softly as the older captures his lips with a passionate kiss. Jaebum groans heavily into Mark’s mouth, tightening his grip on the slim hips that rest on his own. “B-baby I'm gonna be la-” his voice catches in his throat as Mark’s lips travel down his chin and across his jawline to where he nibbles a wet path to his ear. 

 

“But Jaebummie I want you  _ now _ ,” Mark whines, rolling his hips down onto Jaebum’s as he takes the younger’s earlobe into his mouth and sucks on it. Jaebum gasps and lets out a low groan, sliding his hands down Mark’s body until he grabs onto the older’s perky round ass. 

 

“Mark, I've g-got to do my vlive.” Jaebum huffs, but despite his words he starts tilting his head back to allow the older more room. “ _ Mmh fuck _ ~” he moans and Mark chuckles against his skin. Jaebum retaliates by squeezing his ass. 

 

Mark gasps wetly into his ear, “F-fuck Jae, why can you do it l-later?” The older starts grinding his hips down onto the erection he can feel poking through the younger’s basketball shorts. Mark pushes himself up until he's resting his hands on Jaebum’s chest and glancing down at him. “Let me ride you,” he whispers, rocking himself onto Jaebum’s erection while taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “I haven't been on top in a while and I know you miss it.” 

 

Jaebum moans and tightens his hold on Mark’s ass, unable to help himself as he rolls his hips up into the solid warmth that's pressing on top of him. “Baby you know I'd love to,” He pants, trying to clear his thoughts from all the times he and Mark have had sex. “But I can't Mark,” the older whines and drops his body back down to kiss Jaebum deeply again. Mark nibbles on his bottom lip, dragging it out between his teeth and rolling his tongue over it. “F-fuck Mark behave please!”

 

Mark giggles breathlessly and sits back up from attacking Jaebum’s lips, he looks down at the younger and tilts his head to the side while biting his lip. “Come on Bummie please?” The older moans, rocking back onto Jaebum’s erection harder. Jaebum groans and shakes his head, trying to hold Mark’s hips from grinding on him. 

 

Jaebum quickly rolls them over, tucking a leg in between Mark’s to stop the other from rocking up against him. “Baby,” He moans softly, trailing his lips down Mark’s pale neck as the older lets out small breathless whines that make him feel weak. “I promise, once I finish my vlive, I’ll let you ride me.”

 

“No~” Mark groans, tilting his head to catch Jaebum’s lips against his and biting on them in retaliation, “I want you  _ now _ .” Jaebum groans and pulls away from Mark’s lips. He places his hands on Mark’s bare chest.

 

“Baby, I said I can’t ok?” He huffs, stroking his thumbs down the other’s collarbones. “I’ll be gone for five to ten minutes ok?” Mark whines and pokes his bottom lip out in a pout and Jaebum can’t help but laugh at him. He drops back down and kisses Mark sweetly, moaning softly when the other licks into his mouth, running his tongue over his teeth. “Ah, Mark you gotta let me go baby.” He moans, having to pry Mark’s fingers away from where he had twisted them into his hair. 

 

“Ugh,” Mark flops back onto the bed, pouting up at Jaebum who laughs at him, “You better hurry up.” The older frowns which makes the younger laugh. He ducks down to kiss him quickly before pulling away so Mark can’t distract him again. Mark whines in annoyance and Jaebum shakes his head with a smile. Behind them, the door opens and Jaebum glances over his shoulder to find Bambam’s tanned arm holding onto the door knob as he opens it to allow Nora to entre. 

 

“Here baby,” Jaebum says, hopping off the bed and picking up his furry baby. He nuzzles her fur before passing it along to the older who has his arms held out for the cat. “Cuddle Nora for a bit.” Mark frowns at him even as he presses kisses to the top of the cat’s head. 

 

“She can’t suck my cock can she?” Mark huffs and Jaebum lets out a snort as he fixes his pants. 

 

“No baby, she can’t. I’ll be back soon.”

 

“I love her more than you.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've written these & this is super short.... but this is just a little something to help all my markbum trash get through the dry spell that's been going on in the Markbum tag recently <3


	4. Birthday Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walks up behind the older and wraps an arm around his waist, slipping his head over the slim shoulder. Mark jolts a little at the suddenness and Jaebeom can’t help but chuckle at him. “You scared me.” The older gasps a little, linking their fingers together even though his are all but covered by the length of the sleeves. Jaebeom smiles and turns his head to place a kiss to the corner of his jaw, “Sorry baby.” He apologise before placing another kiss a little lower and then continues across the length of Mark’s shoulder.

Jaebeom walks out of the bathroom, hair dripping down his neck as he wraps his towel around his shoulders. He heads to the living room where everyone is already screaming and laughing with one another. He can’t help but chuckle, because while promoting as JJ Project with Jinyoung has been an incredible experience - he missed his boys.

Except, as he heads out into the living room and only counts 5 heads instead of 6, his heart races with worry. His boy isn’t there. The maknaes are on the biggest couch, Bambam lying over Yugyeom trying to show him something on his phone while Jinyoung, Jackson and Youngjae are sorting out the birthday cake on their coffee table. Jinyoung is watching the other two fight over the lighter, lip drawn into his mouth with parental worry but also annoyance because he obviously wants to be the one to light the candles. 

Jaebeom walks to the table and Jackson turns around with a large smile on his face, “Hyung, go and get Mark so we can blow these out.” Jinyoung reaches over the table and shoves the other’s shoulder, sending him sprawling back with a loud squeal. “Yah! What was that for!”

“You just wanna eat the cake, you can wait for Mark to finish talking with his parents.” Jinyoung huffs, folding his arms over his chest while glaring lightly at the other. Jackson simply rolls his eyes and pouts a little, holding the tiny plastic fork to his chest while staring longingly at the double chocolate cake Jaebeom bought for Mark. He simply pats Jackson’s head, ruffling the dark locks before walking down towards the older’s bedroom. 

Jaebeom opens it softly, just a crack big enough to poke his head through and immediately finds Odd sleeping on the corner of Mark’s bed. He smiles at the white fluff ball as he steps into the room quietly. As he passes by he brushes his fingers through the snowy fur, Odd’s head popping up in surprise before he realises who’s touching him then he settles back into blanket, curling his paws up over his face. Jaebeom cooed softly at him with a small chuckle because his smallest child is adorable. 

He looks up, hearing soft words spoken in stilted Mandarin coming from the corner of Mark’s room. His boyfriend is curled up in the massive office chair he bought himself, basically drowning in the red hoodie they share, the sleeve slipping down one of his narrow shoulders as his pale face is lit up with the blue light from his computer screen where Jaebeom can see 3 familiar faces staring back at him. 

“ _ Nah Tam, I don’t think I’ll let Bamie know about that sale _ .” Mark chuckles softly in English as Jaebeom walks closer. He hears Tammy’s laughter echo from the speakers and thinks of how it was only a week ago he was hearing that laugh in real life. “ _ He’s already spending too much money on camera equipment that it’s beginning to take over his closet space _ .” At that, everyone laughs because the whole world knows how much one maknae of GOT7 loves his fashion. “ _ I almost feel bad for even letting Andy show him that stuff. _ ”

Jaebeom snorts and shakes his head because he knows for a fact that Mark is probably one of Bambam’s biggest cheerleaders when it comes to the younger’s video editing hobby. It’s also Mark that’s the first one to see the finish project and while Bambam would probably deny it, but he’ll only show everyone else then post it online if Mark says it’s good. Which 9 times out of 10 is the deal. 

He walks up behind the older and wraps an arm around his waist, slipping his head over the slim shoulder. Mark jolts a little at the suddenness and Jaebeom can’t help but chuckle at him. “You scared me.” The older gasps a little, linking their fingers together even though his are all but covered by the length of the sleeves. Jaebeom smiles and turns his head to place a kiss to the corner of his jaw, “Sorry baby.” He apologise before placing another kiss a little lower and then continues across the length of Mark’s shoulder. 

“ _ Hi JB _ .” he hears and looks up to the screen, smiling when he sees his boyfriend’s parents and older sister smiling at him. He waves a little and shifts his head so he can get the rest of himself in frame. Mark squeaks a little and tries to lean away from him. 

“ _ A-ack your hair’s wet _ !” he gasps in English before rubbing his cheek on his shoulder to try and rid his skin of the droplets. Jaebeom just snorts before continuing to rub his hair into Mark’s cheek. “ _ Ah _ ~!” The older squeals and tries to run away from his assault, “Bummie stop it!” Jaebeom chuckles and relents, pecking his cheek quickly before using the end of his towel to wipe away the wetness on Mark’s skin.

“ _ You and your boys ready to start filming the new music video? _ ” Tammy asks once they’ve stopped laughing at Mark’s squealing. Mark nods to his sister, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Jaebeom’s wet hair as the younger bends down a little more to rest his chin on Mark’s shoulder. 

“ _ Yes, we leave tomorrow for Hong Kong _ .” Jaebeom tells her and then flushes under Mark and Tammy’s excited squeals of him using English. He hides his face into Mark’s neck as they laugh at him. 

“ _ Aw Jaebum your English has improved so much _ !” She gushes, clapping her hands together. 

Jaebeom pokes his head up and smiles at her, “Thank you Tammy noona.” At that, she squeals, sounding extremely similar to Mark, as she clutches her hands to her chest and squirming in her seat. 

“ _ Ah! Why is it so attractive when he calls me noona? _ ” She whines, pretending to fan herself while Mama and Papa Tuan laugh at her. 

“ _ Hey _ ~” Mark whines, tightening his hold on Jaebeom’s arm, “ _ Tammy, he’s  _ **_my_ ** _ boyfriend you can’t take him from me! _ ” Jaebeom snorts and pressed his lips to the junction of Mark’s neck and shoulder. “ _ Besides, he’s too gay for you anyway. _ ” 

Tammy snorts at that and rolls her eyes, “ _ Whatever you say baby bro. _ ” She smirks and sends a flirty wink through the screen then blows a kiss, “ _ Jaebummie, tell the boys noona says she loves them _ .” She giggles and Jaebeom can’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of him while Mark starts whining to his mother. 

“ _ I’ll tell them noona _ .” Jaebeom promises then has to dodge Mark’s attack with quick reflexes before he ends up getting a slap to the side of his head. Everyone laughs and a warm feeling fills Jaebeom’s whole being. 

“ _ We’ll let you go _ ,” Mark’s father says once everyone’s calmed down. “ _ I’m sure the boys want to celebrate with you _ .” Mark chuckles and Jaebeom gives a secret wink to them. Mark doesn’t know about the cake they have sitting in the living room and he’s almost positive that the older is going to cry. 

“ _ Love you guys _ ,” Mark says softly, voice beginning to grow watery. Jaebeom’s eyes flicker to their reflection on the computer screen and he notices how shiny his boyfriend’s eyes have become so he tightens his hold on the older’s slim waist. “ _ I-I miss you. Everyday. _ ” Tammy whines and shakes her head. Jaebeom is quick to press his lips to Mark’s exposed shoulder, feeling the shaky breath he takes to try and calm himself. 

“ _ Mark shut your stupid face right now _ ,” Tammy threatens weakly, Jaebeom can hear how strained her voice is. “ _ It’s your birthday you idiot. Be happy _ .” Mama and Papa Tuan nod their heads in agreement but Jaebeom can see Papa Tuan reaching off screen before his hand reappears with a tissue that he passes to his wife. Jaebeom pouts and he knows Mark has seen it as well because he tightens his grip on his hand. 

“ _ I will bring him back _ .” Jaebeom says softly, “ _ I promise. Soon _ .” The Tuans smile at him and nod to his words. Mark turns his head to look at his boyfriend, eyes shining brightly with tears before he presses a quick kiss to the corner of Jaebeom’s lips then sniffles and turns back to the computer. 

“ _ Ok. I’m gonna go now. _ ” He says weakly, hand shaking the tiniest bit as he reaches for the mouse. Mark’s family waves them goodbye with quick words shouted across from last minute thoughts. Jaebeom laughs at Tammy ensuring him to make sure he tells the boys what she said then chuckles when Mark complains at her for trying to steal his boyfriend. Once their goodbyes are officially done and the screen is black, Mark lets out a watery exhale. 

“Baby~” Jaebeom whines softly, spinning the chair away from the desk as Mark brings his sweater paw hands up to cover his face. Jaebeom pouts and lightly takes the older’s thin wrists between his fingers, tugging them away from his face. “Babe, why are you getting all upset for? They were happy.” It’s kind of a rhetorical question. He knows why his boyfriend is getting upset but he  _ also  _ knows he has to ask in order to make the older talk to him otherwise Mark becomes that stubborn person who keeps everything inside until it bursts.

“I just,” Mark replies weakly before cutting off to take a deep breath, his nose is already clogged and his lashes are sitting together with tears that lace his waterline. “Ugh,” he groans and Jaebeom chuckles before cupping his face and kissing the tip of his nose. Mark grabs the towel and holds onto it tightly, not letting him get very far. He whines for another kiss and Jaebeom is obviously going to give him one. He slips his lips in between Mark’s plump ones and just presses their mouths together. Mark sighs heavily into the touch, his body sinking back into his chair. He pulls away after a moment but rests his forehead against Jaebeom’s. “It’s just...I’m turning 24…” He takes another breath and Jaebeom rubs his hands over the older’s thighs to sooth him, allowing his fingers to slide beneath the hem of the basketball shorts Mark is wearing as he strokes the pale skin. He can see a few bruises on Mark’s inner thighs from their last time together about 4 days ago. Jaebeom rubs a thumb over one with a smile. Mark shivers but it’s not from arousal so Jaebeom looks up, eyebrows furrowed in worry. “I’m 24 years old and since coming to Korea almost 7 years ago, I’ve only seen my parents and my family like...5 or 7 times?” Jaebeom frowns and is quick to kiss away the older’s pout. 

“I know you miss them baby,” He whispers against Mark’s lips, “But they’re so proud of you ok? You’ve made them so,  _ so  _ proud.” Mark takes another unsteady breath and Jaebeom kisses him again, sweetly and innocently before pulling away. Mark whines and uses his hold on the towel to tug him back and Jaebeom chuckles, quickly placing a hand on Mark’s chest to stop him. “Come outside, the kids wanna see you.” Mark frowns a little but nods and releases Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom stands and quickly rubs his hair with the towel as the older wipes his eyes with his sleeves to clean away the tears. Jaebeom smiles and holds out his hand to the older who shakes his head with a smile before linking their fingers together. The younger laughs softly and brings their bodies together, wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist and pressing their lips into a soft kiss. Mark whimpers a little and Jaebeom can’t stop himself from smiling against the other’s lips. 

“ _ Hyung _ !” Jackson’s voice rings out through the apartment and Mark jolts away from Jaebeom with a squeak. Jaebeom shakes his head and Mark looks up at him with furrowed brows. 

“Wha-what’s-” Mark stutters and Jaebeom chuckles before pulling Mark out of the room by his hands. “Bummie what’s going on?” Jaebeom smirks and squeezes the older’s hand to comfort him. He keeps walking backwards, making Mark follow him as they walk towards the living room that’s totally surrounded by darkness. He can tell Mark’s nervous and scared by the way his eyes are widening and he keeps looking around. “Jaebeom what’s--”

“ _ SURPRISE _ !” 

Mark screams in shock, jumping towards Jaebeom who laughs loudly at him while the rest of the member get up to show their eldest the cake that’s burning brightly with candles. Mark has his head buried into Jaebeom’s chest and the maknaes coo at how adorable he is and Jaebeom just laughs as loud as he can because his boyfriend is adorable. 

“ _ What the fuck was that!? _ ” Mark’s muffled voice sounds and everyone laughs at how his voice cracks slightly. Jaebeom rubs his boyfriend’s shoulders before pressing a kiss to his temple then tugging him away from his chest. 

“Baby look,” He laughs, turning Mark towards their members. 

As if on cue, Mark’s eyes immediately tear up with tears when he sees the 5 other members crowding around the cake and he turns himself back into Jaebeom’s chest with a whimper that makes everyone laugh. 

“Ah hyung~ why are you so emotional for?” Bambam whines while tugging on Mark’s hoodie, “You gotta blow the candles out before the wax drips on the cake.” Mark just shakes his head, tugging on Jaebeom’s shirt to try and hide himself. 

“ _ Why~ _ !” Mark whines, “You guys~ why did you do this, ugh do you enjoy making me cry?!” He groans and everyone just laughs before Youngjae puts the cake back down on the coffee table and everyone surrounds Mark with a massive group hug. Everyone groans when someone decides to squeeze the group and then they all laugh. 

It’s been awhile since they’ve had a group hug like this so, it’s not awkward when they remain wrapped up together for a solid 10 minutes after. Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung’s arms wrapped around him from behind with Mark holding onto his front, Yugyeom’s at his left side with his head resting on his shoulder, Bambam on his right with Youngjae squeezed next to him as tight as he can be and Jackson’s all but squashed himself in between Mark and Yugyeom. 

“Ok can you blow out the candles now before the wax ruins the cake?”

“ _ JACKSON! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the longest one shot for this series but I wanted to write this soft type of kiss for Mark's birthday and so yeah! I know they left for Hong Kong like 3 days before Mark's birthday but shhhhh we can all pretend ^_^ Also apologises for making it a lil angsty with the Tuan fam I just couldn't help my emotions getting the better of me....Anyways! Happy birthday oppa <3


	5. Quick Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mark had one thought to put his cup on the counter and was proven that, even in his sleepy state, he was able to make good decisions because seconds later, there was a pair of hands gripping his face and lips pressing against his. Mark stood frozen for a moment as Jaebum kissed him suddenly. With their lips moulding together and the feeling of the other’s hand sliding down his neck, Mark’s eyes fluttered shut. He whined softly into Jaebum’s kiss, lifting his hands to fist the younger’s jacket tightly tugging him closer until he was able to feel the warmth of his body spreading onto his._

Mark groaned as the light from the neighbouring building streamed through the window of the living room burned his eyes. Someone had forgot to shut the blinds before they went to bed so the living room was lit up. He squinted at the brightness, shuffling out of the hallway and into the still quiet of the apartment. He wasn’t use to it being quiet, especially living with Yugyeom and Bambam but seeing as the latter wasn’t even in the same country, Mark had been waking up to silence. The sound of a car horn slipped through the curtains, followed by the slam of a rubbish bin lid. Mark sighed and ran a hand through his crazy bed head before continuing his sleepy shuffle towards the kitchen

As he passed by, he noticed the maknaes bedroom door open a crack and the hallway light on. He smiled as he was able to see Yugyeom’s bed through the crack in the door, the younger totally spread across his mattress with his arms and legs tangled within his sheets and what looked like Bambam’s favourite blanket. He rolled his eyes at the childish tendencies of his maknae but, he couldn’t blame the other. Mark knew how much Yugyeom was missing his best friend not only in a physical sense but also in the sense of him just being there. Hence why he left the bedroom door open and light on.

Mark yawned and lifted his hand to scratch at his stomach before realizing his hands were covered by the sleeves of the hoodie he had worn to bed. He frowned as he entered the kitchen before lifting his hand to shake the material down enough so his fingers would be free to scratch his irritated skin, his bracelet tinkling softly. He looked up when he heard a soft slurp and found Jinyoung leaning against the counter, coffee in hand as he flipped through a book and attempted to put a piece of overcooked toast into his mouth.

Mark took in the other’s devilish image; the crazy bed head, baggy sweatshirt that Mark was pretty sure was his own or possibly Youngjae’s and a pair of sweatpants. He was free of all makeup which made Mark frown in confusion. He glanced at the microwave sitting on the wall and glared at the blinking green numbers.

_3:58_

It was far, far too early for him to be up. But unfortunately, in his attempt to get out of bed quietly, Jaebum stood on the pen he had left sitting on the floor from his and Mark’s writing session the previous night. He had let out a small yelp and flailed his limbs around before landing back on the bed, narrowly missing where Mark was curled up in a ball trying to keep the warmth left from Jaebum.

Mark couldn’t get back to sleep, even after the younger quit his whining and had left for the bathroom. He let out huff before turning back to find Jinyoung’s eyes on him, the younger raising an eyebrow in question.

“Hyung,” The younger rasped before swallowing down his mouthful of bread with coffee, “What are you doing up?” Jinyoung’s eyes flickered to the microwave before Mark watched his emotions change almost instantly. Jinyoung’s puffy eyes grew wide and he let out a small yelp before sculling the rest of his coffee, shoving the too large piece of bread into his mouth then running past Mark. “ _Hyung hurry up we’re late!_ ” Jinyoung’s voice echoed through the hallway and Mark winced at the sound before glaring through the kitchen’s pass through window to watch the younger run down the hallway to his room.

As Mark started to grab out his cup from the cupboard he could hear Jinyoung’s soft muffled words as he rushed around the living room attempting to grab the things he needed for the day. He looked over his shoulder to see the younger through the opening at the counter, hands on his hips as he counts off each of his items before bending to shove his feet hurriedly into his shoes. There was a muffled crash from the bathroom followed by a cry of pain before the door was slammed shut. Mark shook his head at Jaebum’s clumsiness before shuffling over to the coffee pot and pouring the black liquid into his mug. He hummed the melody of their next title song softly to himself as he grabbed the milk out of the fridge and splashed a little into his coffee, the liquid turning a light caramel colour.

Mark smiled happily into his coffee before taking a delicate sip and moaned softly at the warmth bursting across his taste buds. He sighed in bliss before following up with a few more sips. He looked up from his coffee to see Jaebum skidding out of his room, jacket slipping off his shoulder as he held a pair of sneakers by the laces in one hand and his backpack in the other. Jaebum’s eyes widened as he spotted Mark through the opening and he was suddenly jogging towards the kitchen. Mark simply raised an eyebrow as the younger dumped his things at the front door, ignoring Jinyoung’s small cry of outrage before running to the kitchen.

Mark had one thought to put his cup on the counter and was proven that, even in his sleepy state, he was able to make good decisions because seconds later, there was a pair of hands gripping his face and lips pressing against his. Mark stood frozen for a moment as Jaebum kissed him suddenly. With their lips moulding together and the feeling of the other’s hand sliding down his neck, Mark’s eyes fluttered shut. He whined softly into Jaebum’s kiss, lifting his hands to fist the younger’s jacket tightly tugging him closer until he was able to feel the warmth of his body spreading onto his.

Jaebum pulled back after a second, panting ever so slightly as he smiled down at Mark. The older swallowed for a moment, taking in the other’s puffy face and how he had missed a bit of his face wash that sat in a soapy bubble on the corner of his jaw.

“W-what was that-”

Jaebum pulled him into another kiss, swiping his tongue along his lips just as Jinyoung’s irritated ‘Jaebum-ah let’s go!’ Sounded from the doorway. Mark gasped as Jaebum stepped back almost as suddenly as he had arrived. He looked up at in him shock as the younger chuckled.

“Love you, see you tonight ok?” The younger smiled before he was running back out of kitchen. Mark stood, frozen in his position as he watched Jaebum grab his things from the floor, flash him a toothy grin before he’s slipping out of the apartment with Jinyoung’s deep voice nagging at him.

He flinched a little when the door slammed shut, the soft melodic jingle of the automatic lock sounding through the air before everything was quiet again. Mark swallowed and ran a hand through his hair before licking over his lip, still able to taste the mint from Jaebum’s tongue lingering on his skin. He shook his head with a small laugh before grabbing his coffee and taking another sip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such fluff but so short ok wow i hope you like? I'm thinking of making a markbum Drabble series where I post random one shots because holy crap I have far too many ideas and it will legit kill me if I attempt to make them all into full length fics so yeah. If you have any prompts - it can be anything AU or Canon - for markbum let me know down below~ Anyway, enjoy this lil thing ^_^


	6. Tender Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jaebum still hasn’t turned around to face him and Mark is a little confused because by now, the younger would’ve kissed him hello, run his fingers through his hair, maybe tug on the strands a little while mumbling about how it’s getting long before he’d drag his fingers down to play with Mark’s earlobe while smiling sweetly at him as he listens to Mark talk about his day. Then he would ask if Mark’s eaten anything before offering to order some room service._
> 
> _Why Jaebum hasn’t done any of this is a mystery to Mark and he wants to know why._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: THIS IS SO FLUFFY IT”S NOT FUNNY. MARK IS SO IN LOVE WITH JAEBUM.

Mark sat up blearily at the sound of the hotel door unlocking, the soft melodic beep echoing through the quiet of the room. He rubbed at his eyes, not realising he had fallen asleep in the middle of the day. He glanced down at his pillow and felt his cheeks heat up. He had stolen one of Jaebum’s hoodies and tried to smother himself into the material to drown his senses in the scent of his boyfriend. It wasn’t like Jaebum had been gone for ages, hell, Mark picked up his phone that had slipped out of his hand and glanced at the time. Jaebum had only been gone for about 10 hours.

Mark shook his head. He was so whipped for the younger.

“Mark-ah?” Jaebum’s soft voice called out from the hallway and Mark blinked quickly before pushing the covers off his body and slipping out of the bed. The bed itself was massive, taking up most of the room and standing a little bit higher than Mark’s hips made it a little difficult for him to get out of. Jaebum had laughed at him when they first arrived in the room because he had to jump onto the bed in order to crawl across to his side. Mark had gotten pouty and pretended to be upset with the younger until Jaebum effortlessly crawled onto the mattress and wrapped him into his strong arms and kissed him sweetly.

Soon those kisses turned into something a little more heated and they chose to take advantage of the large bed and the soundproofing in the walls.

“Did I wake you?” Jaebum’s voice pulls Mark out of his memories and he turns to find the other smiling at him from where he’s leant against the wall, legs crossed over each other and one hand tucked into the pocket of his jeans. Mark smiled a little and shook his head before bringing up a hand to brush his hair away from his face.

“How was the shoot?” His own voice was soft and raspy, the way it always gets after he’s slept for a while. “You take some good photos?” Jaebum nodded his head and stepped away from the wall with a certain glint to his eyes. Mark furrowed his brows in confusion as the younger didn’t walk to him but around the bed to where their luggage sat. He also kept one hand hidden from Mark’s view.

“We really have to do an outdoor shoot for our next comeback,” Jaebum hums thoughtfully, “It feels so much better than in the studio.” Mark nods his head in agreement because the photos look better outside but, he doesn’t like how far they have to travel because it means waking up even earlier to head to the beauty salon beforehand. He sits back onto the bed, having to push himself onto it first, before he crawls across the mattress and sits himself on his knees towards the end of the bed to watch Jaebum mess around with their luggage.

The younger is backlit by the setting sun, his edges glowing brightly in the red and orange hues. Mark can’t help himself as he glances over his boyfriend’s body. He smiles as he looks over the curled hair; he loves playing with Jaebum’s hair especially when the younger rests his head in Mark’s lap and falls asleep while clutching onto Mark’s thigh. He takes in the bridge of his nose, one that he bops every morning to wake the younger up. Mark looks over the pout of Jaebum’s thin lips and flicks his tongue over his own to try taste the other. He trails his eyes over the broad shoulders; the ones that he’s seen grow with time and carry the weight of 6 others, the ones that he’s held onto when his legs betray him and his body is overcome with heart wrenching sobs that tear his throat, the ones that he scatters with bruises in moments of passion as his nails dig in each time the younger hits that spot inside him, the ones that curl up to fit beneath his own arm when everything becomes too much for the young leader to deal with and he needs to let it out. Mark looks over his back, remembering the countless massages he’s given the younger over the years to help ease the pain from his injury. Mark can’t see his hands as they’re hidden from view but he likes those too, he likes how the palms wider than his own but their fingers are different - while Mark’s are thin and long Jaebum’s are thick and strong - They fit together perfectly; like when they’re linked together bowing on stage with 5 other people or when they’re gripping onto one another tightly as pleasure washes over their body.

Jaebum still hasn’t turned around to face him and Mark is a little confused because by now, the younger would’ve kissed him hello, run his fingers through his hair, maybe tug on the strands a little while mumbling about how it’s getting long before he’d drag his fingers down to play with Mark’s earlobe while smiling sweetly at him as he listens to Mark talk about his day. Then he would ask if Mark’s eaten anything before offering to order some room service.

Why Jaebum hasn’t done any of this is a mystery to Mark and he wants to know why.

“I wanna take some photos of you out there,” Jaebum says, “There was this fence that they had Jinyoung-ie and I sit on and I think if we went at the right time, the sun would look really nice. But then again, anything with you looks nice.” Mark tries not to flush too much at the other’s words because he’s a little angry at being ignored but, Jaebum is just too sweet for Mark to not be affected. He knows how much Jaebum has missed taking photos, especially of him because for some reason Mark is Jaebum’s favourite specimen to photograph, and taking photos in their dorm or dance studio only goes so far before the armature photographer gets an itch to escape.

“Maybe during Chuseok we can,” He mumbles for the other, hoping that actually speaking words would bring the other over but it proves useless as all Jaebum does is hum in agreement, his eyes focused out the window at the sun setting over Tokyo’s skyline. “Bummie?” The younger hums and tilts his head over his shoulder to look at Mark. The older frowns a little, lips pulling themselves down into a pout as he holds his hand out to the other, fingers wiggling in the open space. “Come here~” He whines a little which makes Jaebum chuckle. The younger rolls his eyes but ultimately steps away from what he was doing at their luggage and takes two steps towards Mark.

The older blinks in confusion as Jaebum doesn’t take his hand, keeping his own behind his back. Jaebum doesn’t looked worried though, he has a small cheeky looking smile on his lips as he glances down at Mark.

“What’s with you?” Mark asks, “You’re being...weirdly creepy.” Jaebum laughs again before he’s stepping towards Mark and taking his arms out from behind his back. Mark blinks in surprise at the bright soft pink in front of his eyes, his lips popping open with a soft gasp.

It’s a rose. A baby one at that because it’s petals are still a folded up a little. Mark can tell that it’s been handled gently but ultimately, some of the petals are beginning to bruise and curl up around the edges. It’s a real one too, Mark can smell the sweet scent of it’s perfume mixed with more earthy undertones and the smell of water. The stem is roughened slightly and Mark can see where someone has been taking the thorns out of the sides because it looks like they didn’t manage to break off one of them completely and ended up stripping some of the first layer off with it. There’s some smudges of dirt and what looks like a hole in one of the leaves.

But it’s beautiful.

Mark looks up in surprise at the younger who’s smiling down at him, eyes whiskering as he giggles a little. He pushes the flower towards Mark who takes it with gentle hands, almost as though it was made of glass and brings it up to his face, inhaling the scent softly.

“When we were on our way home, there was an old man selling some flowers on the side of the road. I saw this one and it reminded me of you.” Jaebum says quietly, reaching his finger out to pet the flower’s petal. “After I kiss you, your cheeks get flushed.” Mark can feel himself getting embarrassed and it makes Jaebum laugh. “They use to get really red but not so much anymore, now they just turn pink.” Mark jolts a little in surprise when Jaebum’s hand cups his cheek, eyes flicking up to meet the younger’s as he smiles. Mark feels Jaebum’s thumb stroke his skin. “Just like the rose.”

Mark giggles a little breathlessly before he leans up, sliding his hand up Jaebum’s chest before curling his fingers into the hair at the back of the younger’s head and bringing him closer. Their lips touch with a delicate kiss, one that’s sweet and gentle and tender like the rose Mark holds between their chests.

Jaebum’s hands rest of his waist and Mark smiles into their kiss as the younger sighs heavily. He pulls away after a moment and looks down at the flower in his hand, “It’s beautiful…” He whispers, looking back up at Jaebum shyly. The younger just chuckles and cups his cheek again.

“You’re beautiful.”

Mark leans up and kisses him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t really centered around the actual kiss itself but I couldn’t stop thinking about romantic Jaebum & the pic of Markbum in the album spoiler video had me feeling things PLUS I was listening to anime music & thus this fluff peice came into existence. I actually really enjoyed writing it so maybe I’ll do more like this? I’m looking forward for the next few kisses ^_^ If you wanna know what they are, there is a link in the summary of the fic ^_^ Thank you so much for reading <3


	7. Ice Cream Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mark laughed again from where he was busy sucking down the condensation from his own ice cream. Jaebum watched in slight awe at how much the older could fit into his mouth before he realised where his mind was taking him so he quickly looked away, facing the scene in front of him.  
> _

Mark giggled against Jaebum’s lips which made the younger snort before he pulled away to look at the older. “I’m trying to be romantic and all you’re doing is laughing at me.” He pouts with a little whine. Mark laughs louder, his mouth wide open to show his sharp little teeth. Jaebum shakes his head at his boyfriend before removing the arm he had thrown around Mark’s shoulders so he can swap hands for his ice cream. 

 

“No it’s just,” Mark giggles again and Jaebum can’t help but let out his own chuckle because sometimes Mark finds the most ridiculous things hilarious. “I’m trying to eat this ice cream and you’re kissing me and the ice cream is melting and getting all over me, plus I can taste your ice cream and you know I don’t like strawberry flavour.” 

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes at the older, quickly bringing his ice cream up to catch the pink drip that was beginning to run down his finger. “I don’t get why you don’t like the strawberry flavour,” he huffed once he had successfully cleaned up the drip. Mark laughed again from where he was busy sucking down the condensation from his own ice cream. Jaebum watched in slight awe at how much the older could fit into his mouth before he realised where his mind was taking him so he quickly looked away, facing the scene in front of him. 

 

They were in the middle of shooting their new music video and they were currently trekking through the jungle of Hong Kong to get to a watering hole the directors wanted to use for the shoot. There was talk about getting one of the boys to jump off the cliff into the water and Jaebum had a suspicion Bambam was going to make Mark do it. 

 

“You know it’s too sweet for me Bummie,” Mark giggled again, Jaebum couldn’t hold back his own laugh as he watched the older attempt to chase after the chocolate liquid slipping down his wrist with his tongue. He briefly wondered if giving the older a sugary snack while under the hot sun was such a good idea, especially with how hyper Mark had been the last few days. But a soft yet sticky pair of lips pressed against his cheek, drawing him away from his thoughts to find Mark smiling at him. 

 

“Yeah?” He asked with a chuckle, knowing that the particularly gleam in the older’s eyes meant something. Mark giggled and bit down on his lower lip with his front teeth, sharp canines poking out as he wriggled forward towards Jaebum. 

 

“Doesn’t mean I want you to stop kissing me,” Mark whispered, nudging his nose against Jaebum’s. The younger chuckled, his eyes flickering from Mark’s eyes to his lips before leaning into the older and pressing his lips against the other’s with a deep sigh. Mark’s tongue prodded at Jaebum’s lip the moment he tilted his head to gain a better angle and Jaebum opened his mouth to allow the older in, moaning a little at the slick and sweetness that came with it. 

 

Mark whined a little and Jaebum immediately pressed harder into him, dropping his ice cream onto the floor he grabbed Mark’s hips and slid them across the bench they had stolen together on the hike up to the watering hole. Mark moaned into his mouth, chocolate and strawberry mixing together as one. Jaebum gripped Mark’s slim thighs into his hands and tugged them over his hips. Mark’s hand went into Jaebum’s hair, tugging at the strands at the back of his head with one hand before he gave up and dropped his own ice cream onto the floor and cupped the younger’s face between his own sticky hands. 

 

“We-we’re gonna get in trouble by the noonas,” Jaebum panted into Mark’s mouth before the older moved his lips across Jaebum’s face, putting a sticky chocolatey trail to his neck where he sucked on the skin much like he had done with his ice cream. Jaebum moaned into Mark’s soft red hair, his own hands grabbing at Mark’s tight little bottom through his jeans. 

 

“We can blame it on sweat,” Mark panted as he lapped against Jaebum’s golden skin once more before sitting back up to capture Jaebum’s lips again. “Ok I take it back,” The older says after a few more moments of kissing. Jaebum hums in confusion as Mark sits himself down on his thighs, hands resting over Jaebum’s chest as he draws his lip between his teeth. “Maybe strawberry doesn’t taste  _ that  _ bad,” He admits quietly. 

 

Jaebum snorts before a laugh bubbles out of his chest, he shakes his head at Mark before cupping the older’s sticky cheek and bringing him down for another kiss that Mark gladly accepts. 

 

“We have to go soon,” Jaebum mutters against Mark’s lips, “They’ll probably be looking for us.” Mark huffed out a breath before attempting to kiss the younger harder, nibbling on his lips and dragging Jaebum’s bottom lip away with his teeth while staring deep into his eyes from beneath his red fringe. Jaebum moaned and squeezed Mark’s body, “Baby you know I want to-“ Jaebum’s words were cut off with a whine from the older who slumped backwards in defeat. Jaebum sighed and brushed a strand of hair away from Mark’s eyes before pecking his nose. “You know I want to, but you’ll have to wait till we get back to the hotel.” Mark rolled his eyes but nodded his head because he knew as well. 

 

Jaebum sighed and moved his hands from where they were to rest on the dip of Mark’s hips, sliding his fingers beneath the baggy singlet he wore to rub circles into the skin with his thumbs. Mark sighed heavily before leaning forward and pressing his chest into Jaebum’s. The younger tilted his jaw up and pressed delicate kisses along the length of Mark’s neckline, making the older huff and whine with pleasure. 

 

Jaebum chuckled into the other’s pale skin before Mark growled and gripped the back of his head, fingers twisting into the strands as he tugged Jaebum’s head away from his neck. Jaebum smirked up at the older, Mark’s eyes deep and hazy before sudden he was attacking Jaebum’s lips with his own, nibbling and licking every chance he could. Jaebum moaned and wound his arms around Mark’s back, tugging his body ever closer to his not sparing a single thought of how it was far too hot to have someone so close to him. 

 

“Fuck,” Mark swore in English as Jaebum made him roll his hips, Jaebum growled deep in his throat before lurching up and catching Mark’s lips again. Mark whimpered into the younger’s mouth, nails digging into the broad shoulders beneath him as he slowly tried to rock his hips against Jaebum’s hard torso. “J-Jae I want-”

 

“Hyung? We’re going to start walk- oh for fucks sake.” Mark and Jaebum jolted apart, heads snapping to the sound of the new voice with their eyes wide and hair devilish. Youngjae and Yugyeom stood side by side, both managing to wear matching expressions although the younger of the two looked annoyed and the maknae looked nauseated. 

 

“You can’t keep your hands off each other for longer than 20 minutes?” Youngjae huffed, folding his arms over his chest as he shook his head. “Even the maknaes have better restraint than you two.” Yugyeom spluttered in shock before turning to look at the older. 

 

“Hyung! Why’d you have to bring Bam-ie and I into this?” The soft giant whined, Youngjae just rolled his eyes and shoved the maknae away with his hand before turning back to the older two who had luckily separated themselves from their rather compromising position. 

 

“We’re gonna start walking soon so hurry up and-” The younger cut himself off for a moment, his eyes looking over the two of them before shaking his head and stalking over to them. “Actually no, don’t finish up because that’s disgusting come on, we’re going.” Mark’s wrist was taking between the young pianist’ hands and felt himself get tugged off the bench with a squeak as Yugyeom lifted Jaebum off the bench with his own hand wrapped around his bicep. 

 

“I swear you’re becoming more like Jinyoung the more time you spend with him.” Jaebum huffs, eyes narrowed onto the back of Youngjae’s head as the younger two march them back to where the group is. 

 

The sound of Youngjae’s laugh echoes brightly through the trees, scaring off a few birds that fly frantically into the sky. Jaebum watches them as they soar over his head, backdropped by a brilliant blue that travels for miles. He chuckles a little, feeling his anxieties and worries slip away the longer he stares into the blue. He brings his eyes back down and catches Mark looking at him over his shoulder, a cheeky grin plastered onto his face that makes him chuckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating my other stories I've just been struggling with motivation at the moment and these lil one shots are just easier to write TT_TT I'll try to get both new chapters of Oceans Apart & Childlike up by th weekend or by Monday at the latest! I hope you enjoyed this lil piece while you're waiting!


	8. Lipstick Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wanted to see me, CEO Lim?” Jaebum flinched a little at the sound of Mark’s voice and turned back to look at him only to choke on his own saliva at the sight of his boyfriend.

When Jaebum said he wanted to get back into acting, he never thought that it would be this way. They were currently filming a new episode of Real GOT7 Season 5, all 7 of them together after being separated with other schedules. Today’s episode was one requested by the fans; the boys were going to recreate a famous drama. Other groups had already done similar things so it only made sense that the Ahgases wanted to see what type of acting skills their other oppas had compared to Jinyoung and Jaebum.

 

However, there was one thing the staff had kept hidden from the boys when they were picking out straws for which role they took. Mark, Bambam and Jinyoung had drawn the straws with pink tape on the bottom while Jackson picked one with green and Youngjae, Jaebum and Yugyeom got black. The staff refused to tell them what the colours meant until they were given the scripts of their roles. 

 

“I’m playing the jealous fiancé?” Bambam gasped, his brows furrowed as he glanced at the scripts, “I have to slap someone with kimchi?” Both Youngjae and Yugyeom cackled out loud, Jackson joining in with his own high pitched laughter while Jaebum rolled his eyes at their behaviour. “Oh wait, this means I’m a girl!” Suddenly the laughter grew louder while Bambam whined.

 

“Alright, hush now.” Jaebum huffs, speaking in his leader voice as the camera man motioned for him to show his own script. He sighed and looked down at the script before pulling off the tape that covered the role. “Oh wow.” He gasped, “I got the main role.” The maknaes clapped while Jackson started chanting ‘Lim Actor’. Jaebum just shook his head at their antics when suddenly Bambam rocked up at his side and linked their arms together. 

 

“Looks like we’re hitched hyungie.” The maknae fluttered his eyelashes and Jaebum just grimaced before turning to Mark and Jinyoung who didn’t look that pleased as they seemed to have guess what the pink coloured tape meant. 

 

“You guys wanna take yours off at the same time?” Jaebum offered, his eyes flickering over Mark’s worried expression. Jinyoung just looked like he’d rather be elsewhere but they both nodded and teared the tape off. 

 

“Hyung, what did you get?” Yugyeom asked, standing over Jinyoung’s shoulder to read the script. “Ooh~ you got the evil eomma!” Bambam cackled and Youngjae only clapped his hands, his mouth opened with no sound coming out of it apart from little huffs of air. 

 

“Mark-ah, what did you get?” Jaebum asked, tugging his arm out of Bambam’s grip to step towards his boyfriend who looked like he had grown paler. Mark allowed him to take the script from his hands and Jaebum looked down at it before he gasped, “Main role?” 

 

So that’s how Jaebum found himself, sitting at a desk in a suit with round wire glasses perched on his nose reading over his script while Jinyoung, Bambam and Mark got their makeup and wigs on. He was not expecting to have Mark as his love interest for the pretend drama but he guessed it had something to do with the company wanting to showcase Mark’s acting skills before they announce his new role in an upcoming drama alongside a few other idols. Jaebum glanced over at where the other three members were sitting off to the side of the set; Jackson sitting in his girl outfit playing Mark’s best friend, Yugyeom in his staff outfit as he played the brother role while Youngjae was dressed in a suit as well playing Jaebum’s best friend and Jackson’s love interest.

 

“You wanted to see me, CEO Lim?” Jaebum flinched a little at the sound of Mark’s voice and turned back to look at him only to choke on his own saliva at the sight of his boyfriend. 

 

Mark had on a black wig that cascaded down his chest in loose waves, his cheeks were flushed with a pink tint and his lips were pouty and full with red lipstick. He had a tight black skirt on that ended about mid-thigh, hugging his hips and ass perfectly and a basic button up tucked into the waistband of the skirt, the first three buttons undone to show off his collarbones and the dainty diamond necklace that sat in between the bones. His pale legs seemed to drag on for days before Jaebum’s eyes landed on the small heels he was wearing, enough that it gave him a little height to make his calf muscles stand out but not enough that he would lose his balance.

 

Jaebum swallowed thickly as Mark sauntered up to his desk, his hips wiggling with each step from the heels before he perched himself on the edge of the desk, lifting one leg to rest on the top while he lifted the other to cross over the other leg. 

 

“M-Mark, you look-“ Jaebum stuttered out but the older was quick to speak over the top of him.

 

“Like my sister yeah I know.” The boy huffed, lifting a hand to brush a stray curl away from his face. Jaebum wants to know if he touched Mark’s lips and dragged his thumb across the bottom one, would the lipstick smudge. “Bambam’s already sent a picture to her and Dad so I’m just waiting for it to end up all over twitter.” Mark looks down at his skirt and plucks at the fabric with a pout on his red lips while Jaebum stands from the desk.

 

“No, I wasn’t going to say that actually.” Mark looks up at him in shock, his eyes look bigger then normal and his lashes are darker and longer probably due to the fake lashes the noonas had applied. Jaebum walks around the desk to stand at Mark’s side, putting his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. “I was going to say, you look really hot. You always do.” 

 

Mark’s cheek darken and Jaebum snorts a little before he reaches out to brush back a strand of the dark hair. It feels almost like human hair and he can’t stop touching it, curling the strand between his fingers as he steps closer to Mark. “Your lips look nice too. You should wear red more often.” Jaebum hears his boyfriend let out a small moan and he smiles, easily amused. 

 

“D-did you want me to call you oppa?” Mark whispers and Jaebum snorts while letting Mark’s hair drop back, his eyes following it before they glance across to his opened blouse. He reaches for the buttons and starts doing them up while Mark tries to lean away from him, “No, wait! What are you doing?” Mark brings his own hands up to try and stop him but Jaebum slaps his hands away.

 

“You’re showing too much skin,” He huffs, tugging the fabric so Mark stands closer to him. “If you’re playing a woman you have to at least dress like one. Properly. No woman getting interviewed for an assistant position would have three buttons on her blouse undone unless she was a whore.” Mark snorts and flicks his hair over his shoulder while glancing up at Jaebum.

 

“If you’re like this and I’m not even a woman I can’t imagine what you’d be like with a daughter my god…” Jaebum just rolls his eyes and focuses on doing up the buttons but they’re so small and the material of the shirt is silk so it’s slippery. “Did you want me to be your whore, Mr. Lim? Be my sugar daddy?” Jaebum fumbles with the buttons and Mark cackles. He shoves the other away, only lightly because he doesn’t want to injure his boyfriend, but Mark only laughs harder at him. 

 

“Hyung, do you know where I put my script I can’t-Oh, sorry I wasn’t aware you were busy.” Yugyeom says as he pauses from where he was walking towards Jaebum. “Sorry for interrupting noona I didn’t-“

 

“Gyeom-ah, it’s me.” Mark laughs as he stands from the desk. Both elders watch as the maknae’s eyes narrow onto the eldest, his eyes travelling up and down Mark’s body before they scan his face. Then his eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open and his cheeks flush with colour. 

 

“O-oh  _ hyung _ I didn’t-I’m sorry I couldn’t-you look-I just-bye.” Yugyeom turned away and walked right off the set, leaving Mark and Jaebum attempting to hide their laughter behind bitten lips. Off to the side, one of the noonas call for Mark so the older sighs and steps away from the desk.

 

“I’ll see you later when we start filming.” Mark smirks up at Jaebum and the younger doesn’t have a chance to move before Mark is suddenly dragging his face down and pressing a hard kiss to his cheek. Jaebum grunts at the force, his face scrunching up as he feels Mark’s lips pressing into his skin. He already knows that there is going to be a massive red kiss mark left over. The older pulls away and grins cheekily. Jaebum’s only mildly surprised that his lipstick isn’t smudged whatsoever. “See you later,” He turns away, his hips swaying dangerously as he flicks his hair over his shoulder and glances back at Jaebum, whose eyes are staring directly on Mark’s perky ass. “ _ Daddy _ .”

 

Jaebum’s hand slips off the desk from where he was leaning against it and he can hear Youngjae and Jackson cackling around him. Off to the side he sees Jinyoung, dressed in a woman’s business suit with a dark grey bun, shaking his head before he places a hand over his face. Jaebum flushes and fixes his glasses on his nose before walking back to the desk to read over his lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil something to tie you over before the new Oceans Apart update. I'm going to try and finish this series seeing as it's only small one shots that are about 1-2k long so yeah. Also, I'm totally referencing Monsta X's reality show Monsta X-Ray where they acted out Boys over Flowers I think. If you haven't seen it you honestly have to it's fucking hilarious. And Mark's outfit is totally inspired by the boy's outfits when they performed Miniskirt by AOA for their concerts. This one is also a lil homage to Childlike, even though it's like nothing compared to it but y'know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this lil sweetie!


	9. Soft Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his sleep, Jaebum let out a little grunt and wriggled his face into Mark’s leg, the hand he had wrapped around the older’s slim thigh clawing at the fabric of his sweatpants. Mark watched him with a soft amused smile as Jaebum buried his nose into the material of his pants before letting out a deep heavy sigh, promptly falling back to sleep.

Mark sighed as he trailed his hands through Jaebum’s hair, the blue light from the TV lighting up the younger’s profile, his eyelashes casting shadows onto his cheekbones. The dorm was silent apart from the dull hum from the drama playing in the background. Mark had turned down the volume hours ago when he realised Jaebum had fallen asleep with his head laying across his thighs. 

 

It wasn’t weird having the dorm almost silent, especially since three members had left the nest to buy their own apartments. Jackson was over in London, Mark had just finished speaking to him as the younger went on and on about the different teas he saw. Jinyoung was spending the night at Youngjae’s place to work on a song for either the new Korean album or Japanese album Mark couldn’t remember. The maknaes we’re together at Bambam’s place having a movie marathon - once they managed to get the TV hooked up properly that is. 

 

So it was just Mark and Jaebum in the dorm, spending time together as the younger had just gotten back from the jungle. Mark hadn’t expected to miss his boyfriend as much as he did over the last 7 days. He hadn’t missed Jaebum that much when he went to New Zealand but he put that down to exhaustion, starvation and hypothermia clouding his thoughts. 

 

Mark glanced down at Jaebum’s head, stroking back the soft silky hair that was still a little damp from their shower they shared a few hours ago. Mark untangled the knots with each stroke, letting his fingers brush over the younger’s tanner skin. Jaebum’s face had gotten a little burnt when he was away and when Mark saw his darker skin, he couldn’t help but imagine what the other would look totally sunkissed which then lead his mind into thinking of what the other would look like on the beach back home. Broad shoulders tinted red from the sun, abs glistening with droplets of water that shone like diamonds and the lines of his hips showing due to his shorts dipping low from the weight of the water. 

 

Mark sighed and shook his head before his thoughts could grow more explicit. Jaebum was far too tired and jetlagged to even attempt anything hot and heavy apart from the slow handjob they gave each other in the shower. And even then, the younger had his eyes closed the entire time and didn’t really kiss Mark back, letting their lips just slide together. 

 

In his sleep, Jaebum let out a little grunt and wriggled his face into Mark’s leg, the hand he had wrapped around the older’s slim thigh clawing at the fabric of his sweatpants. Mark watched him with a soft amused smile as Jaebum buried his nose into the material of his pants before letting out a deep heavy sigh, promptly falling back to sleep. 

 

Mark combed his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair as the younger tugged on the hand that they had linked together, resting on the top of Jaebeom’s shoulder. Mark hummed in surprise, not realising that his boyfriend was actually awake when he felt Jaebeom pulling at his hand. The younger tugged their conjoined hands down to his face where Mark felt the gentle caress of dry soft lips pressing into the back of his hand. 

 

Despite the action only being minimal, Mark felt his cheeks flush and his ears began burning as Jaebeom littered his hand with delicate kisses. The older smiled, his other hand still stroking Jaebeom’s hair as the younger sighed contently. 

 

“Love you baby.” Jaebeom sighed out in English, words slurred with heavy sleep. Mark let out a small chuckle and brought their hands up to his mouth so he could repeat Jaebeom’s actions to the younger. 

 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update~ This was really cute and fluffy and I wanted to write more but Mark wasn't working with me so it's only short sorry!


	10. Attack of the Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ack! Wh-what are you doing?” He manages to stutter out when yet _another_ kiss is placed near his ear making him squeal as it tickles because whoever it was hasn’t shaved so their stubble tickles the sensitive skin of his neck. A giggle erupts out of Mark as he’s suddenly attacked with lips all over his face and there’s hands grabbing at his body, some digging into his ribs making him scream with laughter while others are holding his hands so he can’t push away their lips and other hands are holding him steady.

When Mark entered the dorm after a lesson at the company he had no clue what to say. There was tinsel  _ everywhere _ . It ran along the walls, up the railing of the staircase, over the bookshelf and the TV stand. There was a mountain of it sitting on the kitchen table, all different colours. There was also fairy lights everywhere which confused him slightly. They were strung across the back of the couch and across the ceiling, some even hanging off the bookshelf mixing in with the tinsel. Mark vaguely wondered if it would be a bad idea having the lights next to the tinsel but when he heard a loud giggle each from upstairs, his worry for the safety of their dorm went out the window. 

 

“Guys? Jaebeom-ah? I’m home!” He called out, dumping his backpack onto the floor near the door before sliding out of his sneakers and into a pair of his Pikachu slippers. He ran a hand through his hair before stalking into the dorm, eyes scanning for any signs of life. “Guys?” 

 

“We’re upstairs baby!” Jaebeom’s voice echoed, the words slightly slurred from how much he was smiling. Mark could tell he would’ve been grinning like a Cheshire Cat and frowned in confusion with a hint of worry and suspicion. He glanced around the living room once more before he slowly made his way to the staircase. 

 

There was even fairlights hung along the wall, the icicles dripping down the side making the tinsel shine brightly. Mark’s brows furrowed further with each step he took, going higher and higher to where the bedrooms are. 

 

He heard the soft shuffle of footfall across carpet and paused midway up the stairs. “Jaebeom what are you doing?” He called out, fingers twiddling with the sleeves of his jumper. “If you want to scare me can I request for you to not to? I’ve been stuck in the classroom all day and I really just want to order some tteobokkie and pizza…” the last part of his sentence is grumbled out as he takes a single step upwards. 

 

“Baby just hurry up and get your ass up here please? I’ll order your food once you’re here.” Jaebeom calls to him and Mark can already see his little eye roll he would’ve done and how he would’ve placed his hands on his hips. Mark huffs out an irritated breath before stalking up the rest of the stairs. He pauses at the top, eyes scanning down the hallway before peering his head further around the corner to the lounge room in the middle of the hallway. He notices that everyone, including Youngjae and Jackson are present. 

 

Mark furrows his brows in suspicion but slowly steps into the room, eyes frantically searching each of the members incase they’re holding something in their hands like a bug or they’ve got nerf guns hidden behind their backs. When no one jumps up at him he straights a little, confusion now written across his face. 

 

“Well what’s everyone doing?” He asks slowly, eyes landing on his boyfriend who was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. “Is everything alright?” 

 

“Yeah Mark everything’s fine.” Jackson chuckles where he’s tucked in between Jinyoung and Yugyeom looking incredibly soft and small. Mark can see the dark circles beneath his eyes and frowns a little at the younger. 

 

He opens his mouth to scold him for not resting more when a pair of cool hands hit the warm skin of his neck making him squeak as he tries to evade the cold. Jaebeom just whines at him, tightening his hold until Mark realised he wants him to stay still so with the child fingers pressing beneath his ears he freezes his attempts at an escape. 

 

He looks up at his boyfriend with a small pout on his lips, “Why are you being so fucking weird for?” He huffs in English, feeling his anxiety spike a little because everyone is acting so off and it’s making him feel weird and he doesn’t like it and he just wishes that someone would tell him what the fuck is going-

 

Jaebeom kisses him soundly on the lips, Mark’s brain immediately growing quiet at the feel of Jaebeom’s bottom lip sliding between his. The anxiety that was bubbling up begins to slow down, dropping back to a small simmer as Jaebeom slowly moves his lips against Mark’s. Mark lets out a small sigh and grips the front of Jaebeom’s jumper between his fists, lifting himself onto his toes to reach the younger better. 

 

Jaebeom pulls away after a moment and Mark opens his eyes slowly, blinking his vision back when all of a sudden he feels another pair of lips press against his cheek. Mark gasps in shock and turns to side he was just kissed on when another kiss lands on the opposite side. 

 

“Ack! Wh-what are you doing?” He manages to stutter out when yet  _ another  _ kiss is placed near his ear making him squeal as it tickles because whoever it was hasn’t shaved so their stubble tickles the sensitive skin of his neck. A giggle erupts out of Mark as he’s suddenly attacked with lips all over his face and there’s hands grabbing at his body, some digging into his ribs making him scream with laughter while others are holding his hands so he can’t push away their lips and other hands are holding him steady. “Ugh- ah! Yah! What is this?” He screams as someone, Bambam he suspects, licks a fat stripe up the side of his neck sending shivers down his spine and not the usual shivers that Jaebeom leaves his body doing. 

 

The other members let out their own laughter and finally release Mark from their clutches. Mark takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, wiping his eyes from the tears that fell when he was being tickled mercilessly. 

 

He pins Jaebeom with a small accusing glare but his boyfriend only holds his hands in surrender, smirk present on his lips as his shoulders shake with hidden laughter. Mark frowns harder before following Jaebeom’s pointing finger and finds it directing him to the other two foreigners in their group. He raises an eyebrow at them and Jackson just laughs before he points up to the ceiling. 

 

Mark frowns with a huff before glancing up and noticed a small plant hanging from the ceiling. Which explains nothing to him. “What is that?” He asks, looking back down to Jackson, “God please tell me it’s not like a bug nest cause if you’re planning on dropping it on me I  _ swear to god I’ll- _ “

 

“Mark, baby calm down!” Jaebeom cackles, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around his middle to tug him away from where he was marching towards the two younger ones. “Babe, it’s mistletoe.” Jaebeom giggles into his ear. Mark’s mouth drops open and he looks back up to the ceiling. 

 

“How the hell did you get mistletoe?” He says softly, almost asking himself. He glances back to Jackson and Bambam. “Wait why was I the victim here?” He huffs. Bambam just laughs and claps his hands together. 

 

“Cause you were the last one home?” Jinyoung laughs before he walks forward and wraps his arms around Mark’s waist to give him a small squeeze, “Love you hyung.” Jinyoung presses a kiss to his cheek before he heads back into his room, Jackson following along like the puppy he is. As he passes by Mark he blows the older a kiss and Mark shakes his head with a small chuckle. 

 

Youngjae giggles as he bounces up to Mark, grabbing his face between his hands and squishing his cheeks together. “I’ll meet you online tonight ok hyung? 10pm on the dot!” With that the younger kisses the tip of his nose before he’s scrambling down the stairs, calling out his goodbyes. 

 

Yugyeom then comes up to Mark and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug before Mark feels the maknae kiss his forehead. Mark tries to see over Yugyeom’s shoulder to look at Jaebeom but he then feels a pair of thin arms slide over his stomach, a warm chest pressing against his back. Another kiss is pressed to his temple, a little giggle quickly following the act. 

 

“Love you our little Mark hyung.” Bambam whispered to him before the two maknaes release him from their hold and they stalk off to their own rooms. Mark watches them leave, cheeks pink from all the attention and touches. He feels a familiar arm wrap it’s way around his waist and leans back into the broad chest. 

 

“Can you tell me what the hell that was?” He whispered, still confused and shocked over the love attack. Jaebeom chuckled and Mark feels the air move his hair a little. The younger presses his lips to Mark’s temple, leaving them there for a moment longer than necessary. 

 

“The boys know when you’re missing your family.” Jaebeom says into his skin. “It was Yugyeom’s idea to have the mistletoe because he thought it was like an American Christmas tradition. Jinyoung and Jackson both decided to make the kissing attack on you.” Mark let out a little laugh because of course it was those two. 

 

He sighed and felt a small smile tugging at his lips before he glanced up at Jaebeom, the other already watching him with a warm smile. “Thank you.” Jaebeom just leans down and kisses him again, the love and warmth wrapping around the older making him feel happy and at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya~ Did you enjoy this lil update? I wasn't expecting it to get near 2k but apparently when you get ot7 together this is what happens? Now, I do have a quick question to ask and you guys know I normally don't do this but yeah. So I updated Oceans Apart and I've only gotten 2 comments on it? I'm a bit worried you guys might not have seen the update as someone did tell me they didn't know I had updated the previous chapter but yeah! So I have updated it, chapter 13 has been uploaded! If you didn't know, now you do ^_^Chapter 14 shouldn't been too far away either so keep a look out :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this lil fluffy piece because the next one isn't as fluffy :(


	11. Comforting Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He protected Mark this time. He protected them all plus all the other idols in their company. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if that man was put with the girls. He sighs heavily and presses a kiss to both Mark and Bambam’s temples, squeezing their shoulders as the rest of the group huddle around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of sexual assault/abuse but extremely vague enough that you just understand what happened nothing graphic or detailed.

Jaebeom could feel the difference in Mark the moment they walked through the door. The older’s body stiffened, shoulders reaching up to his ears and hands curled into tight fists beneath the length of his sleeves. He frowns in confusion, head tilted to watch as they walk further into their Japanese company’s office. Mark looks smaller than ever before and it makes Jaebeom’s heart clench because he’s not use to this. He’s not use to seeing Mark look so small and terrified. 

 

He glances up around the room, trying to find something that will explain Mark’s sudden personality change when he feels Jinyoung’s hand grabbing his, nails digging into the back of his hand. He hisses in pain, ready to scold his friend when he notices Jinyoung isn’t even looking at him. Jaebeom frowns and follows the younger’s wide eyed gaze across the room to where the conference table is, a few people already taking place at it. Jaebeom doesn’t understand what’s so bad about the table until one of the managers move and Jaebeom sees  _ him  _ for the first time. 

 

Rage and bloodlust immediately fill Jaebeom’s vision and he goes to stalk forward, hands ready for a punch but Yugyeom is suddenly standing in front of him, eyes pleading as they glance to where Mark is standing on the side, his hands clutching at his slim body as if to hold himself together. Youngjae is at his side, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back while Bambam looks just as terrified, crowding up against the wall to make himself small. 

 

The fight immediately fizzles out of Jaebeom at the sight and he walks over to the older, placing a delicate hand on his tense shoulder and wincing when he feels it flinch beneath his palm. 

 

He steps closer to Mark, crowding him against the wall. He can hear the managers asking what’s taking them so long, why the 6 of them are still standing in the doorway, why they haven’t sat down yet but he blocks them out. He cups Mark’s face and tilts it up to his so he’s able to see those doe like eyes, already shimmering with tears. 

 

“I’ll get rid of him baby. I promise.” He whispered, placing a small kiss to the furrow between Mark’s brows, looking across to Bambam and nodding his head, the younger carefully nodding his head. Jaebeom turns to their head manager for their Japanese activities. “Senpai,” Jaebeom calls, switching to Japanese because he’s the best at it out of the 6 of them. The older male looks up with a warm smile. Jaebeom has always like this manager. The older male always took care of him and his boys, always made sure they were comfortable and happy. But he’s made one mistake today. One very big mistake. 

 

Jaebeom motions for the manager to follow him as he walks to the opposite side of the room, glancing out over Tokyo’s skyscrapers. 

 

“JB-san, is something the matter?” The older man asks, his gaze running over the group who haven’t moved away from the wall they plastered themselves to the moment they walked in. “Is Mark-san alright? He doesn’t look well.”

 

Jaebeom takes a breath and turns to face their manager, face grim as his eyes sweep over  _ him  _ sitting in his chair, looking at his boys like they’re prey. Jaebeom curls his hand into a fist and takes another breath before speaking to his manager in short, clipped words because unfortunately he can’t keep his rage at bay. 

 

“That man. Seated in the middle of the table. I want him  _ gone _ Senpai. He has been fired from the company before and I’m surprised you guys didn’t notice him when he was rehired. He has a new nose, new haircut and contacts but it’s still the same man.” Jaebeom can already see the images from 3 years ago flickering through his mind. 

 

Walking down into the dance studio at their hotel, late after hours to pick up Mark because the older was worried about their Japanese debut concert. The sight he walked in on - Mark pushed up against the mirrors with that  _ man  _ over him, whispering horrible things to him and touching him as Bambam cowered in the corner, cheek red and angry as tears spilled down his face. 

 

Jaebeom has never felt such rage before. He had attacked without thinking a single thing except that Mark needed to be protected and Bambam needed revenge. It was the first time he thought of those boys as more than brothers - Mark especially. He broke the man’s nose so it would explain his new one but still. Jaebeom would never forget those eyes. 

 

Would never forget how he held Mark to his chest, stroking his hair as the older sobbed. He remembers pressing tiny kisses along Mark’s face and his bruises wrists, apologising for not protecting him better. Mark only shook his head and told him it wasn’t his fault. 

 

“That man is never allowed to work with us or any idol in any company.” Jaebeom hissed out, watching as the managers eyes widened then furrowed in confusion as he glanced over the man then back to the group cowering in the wall. Jaebeom can see Yugyeom trying to protect Mark and Bambam by standing in front of them, eyes narrowed into a glare with his chest heaving while Youngjae and Jinyoung keep them surrounded from the sides. Yugyeom looks as pissed as Jaebeom feels. 

 

“Is that- This man, is he the one from your debut concert? One of the managers?” The old man says suddenly, voice hushed as he steps closer to Jaebeom. “I only heard a rumour of what happened because I wasn’t higher up but are you telling me that is the same man?” 

 

Jaebeom nodded his head. “Yes. The very same.” 

 

The old man leans away from Jaebeom, face harden into a small glare. “Right. Understood JB-san. Take the boys out of the building. We’ll reschedule for later in the day.” Jaebeom bows his head in thanks before quickly walking across the room to drag his boys out. 

 

“Wh-what’s happened?” Bambam stutters out as Jaebeom wraps his arms around the younger and Mark’s shoulders, steering them back through the door they walked through. 

 

“Shush, nothing you need to worry about ok.” He says quietly. 

 

Just as they’re leaving the room, Jaebeom can already hear rapid fire Japanese being shouted across the room. He hears something along the lines of ‘ _ get the police _ ” being yelled and smiles to himself. 

 

He protected Mark this time. He protected them all plus all the other idols in their company. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if that man was put with the girls. He sighs heavily and presses a kiss to both Mark and Bambam’s temples, squeezing their shoulders as the rest of the group huddle around them. 

 

“You’re fine now boys. You’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it wasn't going to be fluffy didn't I? I don't know why my mind suddenly went to this type of oneshot when I saw that prompt but this is apparently what happens?? I don't know... it was just something I wanted to write, JB being all protective not only of Mark but of his boys and other people as well. I hope it wasn't triggering for you and if it was I sincerely apologise for it and I hope you know it wasn't intended at all.
> 
> The next ones are going to be smutty whoop! i've been writing so much smut lately it is not funny like wow. everything I've written the last week or so has just been smut (a lil hint there for you as to what will be updated soon) But I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless even if it was a bit serious and nothing like the other ones <3
> 
> Also, new update on Oceans Apart! We're getting close to the end!


	12. Heated Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not dangerous cause we can lock the door!” Mark huffs, “Come on Jae, you can’t tell me you’ve never thought of fucking me against the bathroom door.” Jaebeom grunts a little, his dick twitching against his zipper because fuck yes has he thought of fucking Mark against the door. “We can pretend if you’d like?” Mark giggles softly, tilting his head again and smiling at Jaebeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: THIS IS SMUT. lol but we've got ass eating, spanking, kinda rough sex?, jaebeom fucks mark against a wall????? annnndddd little mention of subspace. ok that's it. this is sinful. probably my most sinful smut yet?? enjoy bahah

The bass thumps heavily around Jaebeom and he laughs as Youngjae throws his hands up in the air, bouncing along with the other idols surrounding them. The club lights flicker different colours and the alcohol that’s been burning in his system for the last few hours is making him a little dizzy. He sees Shownu just off to the side bouncing with Yugyeom and Changkyun while Jackson and Jooheon are attempting to perform a rap battle? 

 

Jaebeom waves goodbye to Youngjae, the younger turning around and finding Jae to dance with, and he heads over to where he can see Jinyoung and Bambam in their booth watching over Jackson. He flops himself down beside the maknae, immediately grabbing the water bottle he is passed and takes a massive swing of it, panting heavily. 

 

“Wonho hyung and Kihyun hyung are starting to get a little handsey.” Jinyoung snorts as he sips on his wine. Jaebeom turns his head a little and through the bodies and low lighting he’s able to see the couple dancing closely together, hips bumping into one another as the song playing from the DJ suddenly turns into a slower, more sensual one. Jaebeom shakes his head with a chuckle before turning back. 

 

“Let them have their fun, no one is going to care whenever everyone is doing the same thing.” He points out, eyeing over the crowd and spotting the couples already grinding on the dance floor. Boys on boys, girls on girls, boys on girls - it didn’t matter to anyone. 

 

The whole club was filled with idols, celebrating an after party for one of the award shows they had finished a few hours ago. It was only the groups and a few managers from some of the companies, security guards and bartenders. No one was going to spill one another’s secrets because everyone knew everyone was dating  _ someone  _ and there was a hidden agreement they all seemed to share - you bring us down we’ll take you with us. So literally no one was going to be sending sneaky selfies of two boys sucking face off to Dispatch when someone else could have photos of them doing the  _ exact  _ same thing. 

 

Jinyoung only chuckled and nodded his head, agreeing with Jaebeom as he downed the rest of his wine. Jaebeom smiled and continued to guzzle down his water, listening to Jinyoung chat while Bambam dabbed away the sweat off the side of his face with a napkin. He patted the younger’s thigh in thanks when suddenly a group of people almost crashed into their table. 

 

Jaebeom flinched when one person almost landed in his lap while another almost slid onto their table after getting dragged down by the other. He looked up and noticed Wonho’s shining red hair flashing between the spotlights and his sheepish grin as he lifted the two people from the floor, who Jaebeom now recognised and Kihyun and his own boyfriend. 

 

“My god, Mark! How much have you drunk?” Jaebeom gasped, sliding onto his knees to pick up the giggling older. Kihyun only laughed at him and tried to shove him away when he reached for Mark’s hands. 

 

“No~ Let Markeu stay!” The smaller one cried, wrapping his arms and legs around Mark’s waist and scooting closer to him as they rested on the floor. Jaebeom just laughed and looked up at Wonho who was smiling down at his own boyfriend. 

 

“They bonded over shots with Taehyung who started getting a little handsey with Mark so I took them away but then Mark started speaking in English and Kihyunnie was trying to talk back and just…” Jaebeom chuckled as Wonho let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah. Figured you’d want him back.” 

 

“Thanks hyung.” Jaebeom smiles before motioning down to the other two, Mark beginning to unbutton Kihyun’s shirt all of a sudden. “You wanna help me untangle them?” Wonho snorted but bent down behind Kihyun. Jaebeom watched as he struggled with keeping Mark’s hands  _ out  _ of Kihyun’s shirt as Wonho whispered something into the younger’s ear, his eyes going wide before the red flush on his cheeks turned darker and he immediately released Mark’s body. Mark made a small whining noise and Jaebeom was quick to steal his attention - crying Mark was something that Jaebeom never really knew how to deal with but was getting better at it because Mark was so bloody emotional but a  _ drunk  _ crying Mark? Yeah no, Jaebeom had no clue how to handle that. 

 

“Baby, Mark you ok?” Jaebeom asked slowly, cupping the older’s cheeks so he could focus on his face. Mark gives him a blinding smile, sharp teeth on full display as he giggles. 

 

“Beommie!” The older squeals before he throws his arms around Jaebeom’s neck, surprising the younger as he drags him down into a tight hug. Jaebeom has to quickly throw his hands out to stop himself from knocking Mark to the floor and he feels Bambam’s hands gripping the back of his jacket while Wonho left a hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

 

“H-hey baby,” he laughs, patting the older on his thigh as Mark turns his face to nuzzle along the inside of his neck. Jaebeom shivers a little when he feels Mark’s tongue flick out to give his skin a tiny kitten lick. 

 

“I missed you.” Mark whispers into his neck, voice high and whiny. “I didn’t see you for  _ ages _ .” Jaebeom can hear the pout Mark would already be wearing and quickly leans back to peck the older on the lips. 

 

“Well I’m here now yeah?” Mark only huffs and drags him back so he can continue pressing kisses along his neck. Jaebeom closes his eyes in despair for a moment because he knows what this is. This is horny Mark who’s drunk and whiny. He opens his eyes and glances up at Wonho who seems to have caught on if his small smirk has anything to say about it. He rolls his eyes at the older before huffing to get Mark’s attention. “Baby? Why don’t we go to the bathroom hey? Wash your face and hands?” He has no clue what Mark’s been drinking but his lips feel sticky when they press into his skin and there’s a red stain in the middle of his white shirt that looks grossly sweet. 

 

Mark whines but nods his head anyway, allowing Jaebeom to detangle their limbs and dragging them from the floor before keeping a steady arm wrapped around his slim waist. Jaebeom turns to the other group members and bows his head thankfully to Wonho who only smiles before dragging away his own wasted boyfriend who’s attempting to unbutton his jeans.

 

Jaebeom keeps a tight grip around Mark’s waist to keep him from walking away or falling as he mutters to the two members that he’ll be back later. He tugs Mark through the crowd, waving and smiling at the people who call out to him before he makes his way into the bathrooms at the back of the club. 

 

Surprisingly, they’re empty Jaebeom notices as he pushes Mark through the door and realises that they aren’t interrupting a makeout session. Mark giggles and stumbles over his feet, Jaebeom quickly having to draw himself back to the task at hand so he grabs a tightly hold on Mark’s hips to keep him steady. 

 

“You’ve had quite a lot to drink haven’t you?” He chuckles, half back hugging Mark to walk him towards the sink. Mark giggles and tilts his head back to look up at Jaebeom, resting his head on the broad shoulders before lining their fingers together. 

 

“No not really,” the older replies with a smile and Jaebeom is able to notice in the low light how sharp Mark’s eyes are instead of being dazed and clouded. “I’m just really happy and only a  _ little  _ tipsy.” Jaebeom laughs and nods his head along to his boyfriend’s words. It doesn’t take much for Mark to become tipsy, even after all these years of drinking with their sunbaes. One large drink is enough to have Mark lose his balance. Plus Mark is just one of those people that gets drunk off others so seeing as he was hanging around with Kihyun and Taehyung, Jaebeom knows that he would’ve been laughing his little heart out. 

 

Jaebeom spins Mark in his arms, the older letting out a surprised gasp before Jaebeom lifts him up so he’s seated on the counter next to the sinks. It puts him a few inches higher than Jaebeom but at least this way Jaebeom will be able to keep an eye on him. Mark giggles at him and suddenly fists the material of his blazer and drags him forward. Jaebeom lets out a small grunt when his hip bones press into the marvel countertop and Mark’s nose is squishing his slightly. 

 

“Are you about to do something naughty Lim Jaebeom?” Mark giggles, sweet tinted breath fanning across Jaebeom’s lips. The younger only smirks and shakes his head with a chuckle, lifting his hands to rest them on Mark’s slim thighs. 

 

“No, I’m going to get you cleaned up and try to get you somewhat sober so I don’t have to listen to you whine all day tomorrow.” Jaebeom snorts, pulling away from Mark slightly. The older however, tightens his grip on the lapels of his blazer and tugs him closer. 

 

“But what if  _ I  _ wanted to do something naughty?” Mark whispered, his lips brushing over Jaebeom’s before he drags them over the cheekbone towards the younger’s ear. Jaebeom shudders a little when he feels Mark’s teeth scrape along his earlobe, tugging at the earring. He feels Mark’s hands slide down his front, fingers digging into his torso through the silk of his shirt before they rest on his belt buckle. Jaebeom swallowed thickly once as Mark places a wet kiss on the underside of his ear. 

 

“We should wait till we get home.” He says shakily, voice breaking as he feels Mark’s finger slip between the folds of his shirt to stroke the skin above his waistband. Jaebeom squeezes Mark’s thighs as the older continues to press opened mouth kisses along his neck, slowly marking up the skin. One particular hard suck coupled with Mark suddenly grabbing his crotch makes Jaebeom moan softly, hips bucking up into the touch while he tilts his head back. 

 

“You can’t tell me you’ve never thought of having sex in a club,” Mark replied cheekily as he pulls his face out from Jaebeom’s neck, lips looking perfectly red and puffy. Jaebeom can’t drag his eyes away from them. Mark takes his bottom lip between his teeth and squeezes Jaebeom’s cock through his pants, feeling it beginning to harden already. “Come on Beommie I know you want to.”

 

“We-we can’t though!” Jaebeom stutters, hating how his body was betraying him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Mark’s lips and couldn’t remove his hands from where they were gripping Mark’s thighs, his thumbs were already moving on their own - rubbing small circles into Mark’s inner thighs. “We don’t even have lube or-“

 

Mark’s hand slips into the pocket of his jacket and suddenly Jaebeom is staring at a packet of lube. He blinks at the object in front of his face before tilting his head in question. “You planned this?” 

 

The older giggled but shook his head before shuffling closer towards Jaebeom, throwing his arms around the younger’s neck. “No, I got it from Kihyunnie. He had like 5 of them in his back pocket.” Jaebeom snorted and shook his head before taking the packet from Mark. The older leaned forward and kissed him gently, lips pressing into one another before he leaned away. “Come on Jaebeom.” He says with a whine in his voice, eyelashes fluttering.  “Fuck me. Right here. Right now.”

 

Jaebeom looks at his boyfriend, taking in the wide eyes and the plump lips, the angle he’s holding his head at which makes his neck show through the unbuttoned shirt. He swallows, lips parting with a breath before he squeezes his eyes shut. “Babe, I want to but it’s just-“

 

“It’s not dangerous cause we can lock the door!” Mark huffs, “Come on Jae, you can’t tell me you’ve never thought of fucking me against the bathroom door.” Jaebeom grunts a little, his dick twitching against his zipper because  _ fuck yes  _ has he thought of fucking Mark against the door. “We can pretend if you’d like?” Mark giggles softly, tilting his head again and smiling at Jaebeom. 

 

“You want to role play?” Jaebeom asks, lifting his hands to Mark’s hips and glancing over the school uniform he was wearing. The older laughed, high pitched and loud, throwing his head back with his eyes shut. 

 

“Maybe not dressed as students but perhaps another time.” Mark giggled before he shook his head and slid his hands down Jaebeom’s chest. “But no I'm talking like...a scenario?” Jaebeom raised his eyebrow in question and Mark let out a sigh before shuffling closer towards him, wrapping his slim legs around Jaebeom’s waist to pull him closer. “Like, say you came to the club for a few drinks and a good time.” Jaebeom hummed and felt Mark slide his hands up to the back of his head. Mark’s eyes glint in the low lighting of the bathroom and Jaebeom feels himself tightening in his pants. “And throughout the night you saw me, dancing in the crowd.” Mark’s fingers began tugging on the hair at the base of his neck, Jaebeom having to swallow down the noises that want to slip out. “So you decided to come over and dance with me.” Jaebeom smirked a little because that sounded like him. “We danced...your hands were on my waist and my fingers were in your hair…” Jaebeom squeezes Mark’s body as the older tugged on the strands lightly. “Your hips pressing into my ass...I could feel you getting excited.” Mark pulled him again, his hips bumping into Mark’s and he could feel the older’s erection burning hot through his navy slacks. Jaebeom swallowed down a moan. “So I whispered to you…” Mark leaned up, his face coming closer and closer to Jaebeom’s before he turned at the last minute and pressed his mouth just shy of Jaebeom’s ear. “ _ You wanna fuck me _ ?”

 

Jaebeom groaned and quickly grabbed Mark’s chin between his fingers, turning the older towards him and kissing him, their lips moving rapidly against one another. Mark whines into his mouth, hands scrambling down Jaebeom’s chest to push at his jacket. Jaebeom groans and pulls away from Mark for a moment to strip his jacket off before diving back in, taking Mark’s lips between his teeth.  The older gasps and arches up into the touch, his nails digging into the meat of Jaebeom’s shoulders. 

 

“Fuck.” Jaebeom groans, sucking on Mark’s skin as he travels down the older’s neck. He slips his hands up to the collar of Mark’s shirt and starts tugging at the fabric to reveal more of the pale skin but gets annoyed and ends up tearing at it. He hears a few buttons scatter on the floor but Mark’s soft moan covers them. He pushes the fabric of the shirt down Mark’s shoulders and creates a line of bruises along the pale skin, purple flowers blooming across his collarbones. 

 

Mark tugs on Jaebeom’s hair while wrapped his legs tighter around Jaebeom’s waist, pulling him closer while clawing at his back. Jaebeom groans when he feels Mark’s bulge pressing against his lower stomach and sneaks his hand down between them to rub over the hard on. Mark gasps then breaks off into a whimper, head lolling back as he draws his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

Jaebeom pulls back for a moment, lips feeling hot and rough as he licks over them when he sees Mark. His red hair is a mess, sweaty pieces sticking to his forehead while the rest has been mussed by Jaebeom’s hands. His cheeks are tinted pink, lips looking puffy and red as he looks down at Jaebeom through half closed eyes, neck arched as he leans against the mirror. His shirt is hanging off him, preciously teetering on the tips of his narrow shoulders while his chest is fully displayed, a red flush growing down the middle. Jaebeom’s eyes run over the dips of Mark’s abs, trailing over the droplets of moisture lingering on the skin and he lets out a small groan beneath his breath. 

 

Mark looks totally fucked out and he hasn’t even started yet. 

 

Jaebeom smirks and looks back up to Mark who whimpers a little at the predatory gaze the younger has. Jaebeom slides his hands up Mark’s thighs and around his legs until he grips the older’s cute little ass in his palms and squeezes. Mark moans, back arching and nails digging into Jaebeom’s shoulders. The younger leans forward and attaches his mouth onto the junction of Mark’s body where his neck meets his shoulder and sucks harshly. Mark’s voice breaks at the pitch of the moan he lets out as Jaebeom sucks on the skin, lapping over it with his tongue and biting down with his teeth. Jaebeom pulls Mark from the counter, the older gasping in surprise before Jaebeom drops his legs to the ground and spins him around suddenly. 

 

Mark hears the sound of the slap before the sharp sting of Jaebeom’s hand resonates with his ass. He lets out a choked gasp when he feels his skin sing with firey pain beneath his pants. He squeezes his palms down onto the counter, the coolness of the marble seeping into his heated skin. He looks into his own reflection in the mirror before glancing up to Jaebeom’s reflection, noticing the younger’s hungry gaze directed onto his ass. He shivers beneath the stare, breath coming in small pants as his dick presses achingly against his zipper. 

 

“F-fuck Jaebeom wh-“ 

 

Another slap lands on his left cheek and Mark couldn’t stop the moan he lets out of his lips, his legs betraying him by slowly spreading further and his hips rolling back to arch his ass out more. He leans onto his elbows, pressing the side of his face onto the counter ignoring the thoughts of germs and the small burn of the stretch in the back of his thighs as the pleasure rolls over him. His dick is  _ throbbing  _ in his pants but he knows Jaebeom will take care of him. 

 

“Your ass in these pants…” Jaebeom mutters before Mark feels his hot hands holding his hips, thumbs digging into his hipbones before he feels Jaebeom’s crotch pressing into his ass. He can feel the younger’s erection and he wants it so bad. Mark moans a little and rolls his hips back, stretching onto his toes to gain more height as he leans over the counter, bending himself in half to feel Jaebeom’s cock throbbing through his pants. “Fuck you’re so hot, baby.” 

 

Another slap gets placed on his right cheek and Mark moans high in the back of his throat before it tapers off into a whine because  _ fuck _ . His dick jumps each time Jaebeom spanks him and it’s starting to hurt where it’s pressing against the zipper of his pants. 

 

“J-Jae, Jaebeommie, please.” Mark pants, eyes squeezed shut as his body shivers with pleasure. “Beommie it hurts, I need to touch myself. Fuck.” His mumbling nonsense at this point but he can’t bring himself to care, his dick too hard for him to think properly. 

 

Jaebeom groans and leans over Mark’s body, breathing heavily across the older’s ear before nibbling on the tip of it with his teeth. He trails his hands down Mark’s chest, his fingers sliding across the smooth skin, the older’s small whimpers echoing around him. He pinches Mark’s nipples, the older thrusting his hips backwards with a whine. 

 

“Jaebeommie please,” Mark pants, resting his head against the counter. “Please, fuck.” Jaebeom chuckles as he nibbles on the tip of Mark’s ear, one hand staying to circle the older’s nipple while his other slides down over the toned torso to the bulge he can feel. Mark whines loudly when Jaebeom squeezes his erection, mouth dropping open with the sensual sound. He feels the younger’s fingers fiddling with the belt and goes to help him when suddenly, another slap lands on his ass making him jolt forward.

 

“You don’t move.” Jaebeom growls lowly, “This is all me, baby boy.” Mark moans, the sound crawling out from his throat as he flexes his fingers against the slippery counter. He wants to get his pants down his legs  _ now  _ but Jaebeom is deciding to be a tease. The younger goes back to belt, finally unbuckling it before he follows with the buttons and zipper. Mark sighs in relief when Jaebeom’s hand slips into his pants, cupping his erection through his briefs. “Fuck baby, you’re already wet.” Jaebeom breaths across his neck, thumb rubbing over the tip of his dick that’s been leaking since they started making out. “You come from me and me only understand?” Mark lets out a small sob but nods his head anyway, pouting ever so slightly mainly at himself.

 

It’s not his fault he gets turned on quickly when he’s drunk. 

 

“Beommie, please fuck me it hurts.” Mark whimpers out, words slurring together as the pleasure from Jaebeom’s hand rubbing over his dick starts getting to be too much. Jaebeom hums, pressing delicate kisses into his skin before pushing Mark’s pants and underwear down, sliding his hands over the older’s thighs and ass. 

 

Jaebeom groans quietly when he sees the red patches on the pale skin of Mark’s ass cheeks, the handprints bruising up nicely. He bends a little, to take away the hunch on his back and to also see Mark’s ass better. He takes the older’s cheeks between his palms, feeling the hot bruising skin pulsing beneath his hands compared to the rest of his cool body. Mark whimpers, thrusting his hips back slightly into the touch. Jaebeom presses his thumbs to the centre of Mark’s ass and pulls his cheeks apart, Mark’s soft moans growing louder as Jaebeom reveals his puckered entrance. 

 

“Fuck baby,” Jaebeom breaths before nosing his way up Mark’s thigh, over the curve of his ass before pressing a small kiss just shy of the entrance. Mark jolts and then whines when Jaebeom takes his lips away. 

 

“Jaebeom  _ please _ !” Mark begs, voice breaking as he sounds close to crying. Jaebeom can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend but ultimately decides he’s had enough teasing - for now - and dives in, placing his lips over Mark’s entrance and giving it a long lick. Mark squeals a little, voice pitched a bit too high as it cracks but he thrusts his ass back into Jaebeom’s mouth. 

 

The younger is quick with his movements, using his teeth and tongue to wet the older’s entrance, applying more pleasure onto Mark’s body before letting one finger slide pass the ring of muscle. Mark’s hole clenches around it immediately, the older moaning and back arching. Jaebeom smirks, nibbling around his finger with his teeth as he begins to stretch the older open. 

 

It doesn’t take long for Mark to start begging for a second and third finger, words slurring between Korean and English through his broken whimpers and moans. Jaebeom knows when Mark’s words cut off with a short squeal and his body shivers, entrance fluttering around his 4 fingers that he’s found the  _ perfect spot _ . Jaebeom smirks and presses a few more kisses to Mark’s hole, licking over the entrance as he slows his fingers down but leaves them hovering over the bundle of nerves. 

 

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Mark sounds  _ wrecked  _ and Jaebeom hasn’t even fucked his mouth. Mark wriggles his hips a little in an attempt to get the younger to move his fingers but Jaebeom is quick to turn his face and bite down on the meat of Mark’s ass cheek. He squeals when the pain is short but moans when the feeling goes straight to his dick. 

 

“You said you wanted to get fucked against the door didn’t you?” Jaebeom breathes heavily over Mark’s entrance before slowly standing up, keeping his fingers inside Mark as he does which changes the angle of them. Mark moans and his body shivers when Jaebeom’s fingers press down on his prostate as the younger leans his clothed body over the spanse of Mark’s slimmer back. “How about I fuck you now?”

 

“ _ Yes please _ !” Mark whimpers, voice coming out like a whisper. Jaebeom only chuckles before he’s pulling his fingers out of Mark’s hole and spinning the older around quickly. As soon as Mark see’s Jaebeom’s face he grabs the younger by the scruff of the neck and drags him down into a filthy kiss. Neither of them care about the spit sliding over their chins, both too turned on as Mark sucks on Jaebeom’s tongue. Mark tries to step out of his pants, managing to only get one free as the other gets caught around his shoes so leaves it as is, too turned on to even care. Jaebeom is still fully dressed, shirt beginning to stick to his chest and erection poking through his pants. 

 

It’s hot though, Mark thinks as he shudders when his bare skin brushes over the material of Jaebeom’s pants. He has his own pants racked around one leg and his shirt is about to slip off his own shoulders but he can’t bring himself to care. 

 

Jaebeom is quick to pull his belt out, unbuckling it then shoving the zipper of his pants down. He doesn’t bother to get the pants down his ankles or even pull his underwear down to his thighs. He simply grabs his dick out, moaning at how it feels to  _ finally  _ have a hand on himself, stroking the precome up and down to spread it before reaching behind Mark to grab the lube packet. Mark busies himself with sucking bruises into the skin he can reach of Jaebeom’s neck, nails digging into his muscles. Jaebeom moans when the slide on his cock becomes smoother thanks to the lube before he slides his hands down Mark’s body and cups the older’s asscheeks tightly, the older moaning and rising onto his toes to bring himself closer to the younger. 

 

Mark lifts one leg to hook itself around Jaebeom’s waist, spreading himself so the younger can apply lube onto his hole. Jaebeom turns his head and takes Mark’s lips with his own, sucking and nibbling on them to draw out those sensual sounds. Mark’s hips jolt up into Jaebeom’s, his erection rubbing on the younger’s shirt and messing it up with the precome leaking out each time Jaebeom thrusts his fingers into him. 

 

“J-Jae, hurry up. Fuck me.” Mark breaths into their kiss, the younger growling before suddenly hoisting Mark up from the floor, wrapping the older’s slim thighs around his waist and walking a few steps to the door. Mark gasps when his heated skin hits the cool metal of the door but is thankful he’s still wearing his shirt as it protects his back a little. Jaebeom moans as he dives forward to kiss the older, their lips making sensuous noises that echo off the tiling in the bathroom. 

 

Mark feels the tip of Jaebeom’s erection sliding between his cheeks and can’t help but moan in anticipation. He’s been wanting this all night and Jaebeom’s been so mean and unfair by teasing and playing with him. He doesn’t realise it but he starts to softly chant  _ yes yes yes  _ beneath his breath as Jaebeom releases one of his hands from Mark’s thighs to direct his cock into Mark’s hole. 

 

The both of them groan deeply once Jaebeom slides into Mark, the younger letting him drop down onto it for a moment to force out another moan. Mark throws his head back as the pleasure courses through his body and winces when he smacks into the wall behind him. 

 

“You ready baby?” Jaebeom moans, nuzzling the sweaty skin of Mark’s collarbones. Mark only nods, unable to trust his voice as his legs begin shaking around Jaebeom’s waist from the pleasure. He throws his arms around the younger’s neck, fingers sliding through the hair to grab onto as Jaebeom picks him up a little, using the wall as support while he pulls his hips back before thrusting up into Mark the same time he pulls him down. 

 

Mark feels like the moan he let loose was punched out of him, the head of Jaebeom’s cock hitting directly onto his prostate. “Oh fuck, Jae right there oh  _ shit _ !” He babbles in English as Jaebeom picks up speed almost immediately, the two of them too close to keep the event short. Jaebeom kisses Mark deeply, their teeth clashing into one another and lips dragging across cheeks. 

 

Mark’s head bobs with each thrust Jaebeom is giving him, his legs hanging limply around Jaebeom’s waist before the younger growls. Jaebeom slams him into the wall, pressing their chest together, trapping Mark’s dick between their stomachs while the older slides further down onto the erection. Their moans echo around the walls as Jaebeom switches his hold on Mark’s legs, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other lifts his leg up by the knee, opening up his hips. 

 

Jaebeom feels like he’s about to see stars when Mark clenches around him, his hole fluttering sporadically with each hard thrust he gives. Mark’s hands are tugging on his hair so tightly but it only adds to the pleasure. The slide is smooth and wet and tight, seemingly growing tighter as Jaebeom speeds up and Mark’s moans begin to grow higher and higher in pitch. 

 

“Fuck baby I’m close.” Jaebeom pants breathlessly, shoving his face into Mark’s neck and sucking on the skin, “Fuck I’m gonna come.” He groans, feeling the pleasure build and the fire burn in his stomach. Mark only whines, clenching around him almost painfully tight. 

 

“J-Jae-Beommie I-I-“ Mark’s orgasm hits him heavily, choking off his warning and rendering him speechless as the pleasure bursts within him. His cock is trapped between his bare stomach and Jaebeom’s clothed one, spurting out white ropes onto their bodies before Jaebeom is quick to follow up with his own orgasm. Mark digs his fingers into Jaebeom’s shoulders as the younger thrusts into him to chase his pleasure, the older shivering and whimpering at the sensation. 

 

Mark feels light, almost like a feather as the world spins around him. He feels as though he could float away, away on a cloud up in the beautiful sky. Where it’s blue and white and pretty. He feels warm, so warm and loved and  _ good _ . He wants to feel like this all the time. Wants Jaebeom to make him feel like this  _ every day _ .

 

He doesn’t even realise Jaebeom has put him back on the ground to clean him up until the younger presses a cold damn wad of paper towel to his neck. Mark realises he’s slouched against the mirror on the counter again, pants pulled back up around his hips and shirt half buttoned up. His eyes flutter open and he sees Jaebeom’s amused smile staring at him.

 

“Welcome back,” The younger chuckles, holding his head gingerly as he dabs at the heated skin. “You ok?” Mark furrows his brows and tries to push himself up probably but his limbs don’t seem to cooperate, hanging limply at his sides. At least his fingers twitch a little to show he hasn’t lost feeling in them. 

 

“Wh-what happened?” He croaks, blinking up at his boyfriend who only laughs a little more at him, wiping down his skin with the cool paper towels. “I feel...weird.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I fucked you into subspace.” Jaebeom snorts, stroking Mark’s cheek with this thumb. “You kinda blacked out after you came and didn’t really answer me when I spoke to you, you were just kinda mumbling.” Mark frowns because he does not remember that at all. “Then you started to sing the chorus of You Are under your breath while I wiped you down which made me think of the whole subspace thing, cause they feel like their floating.” Jaebeom places the wet paper to the side and cups Mark’s face between his hands. “You good?” 

 

Mark sighs, enjoying the feeling of Jaebeom’s hands on his skin, “Yeah. I’m good.” The younger chuckles and Mark turns to kiss the inside of Jaebeom’s wrists before looking back to him. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

His lover only chuckles before kissing him sweetly, “You’re welcome, baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya so that was super hot heheheh i don't honestly know why this ended up so dirty like I have no clue. It just ran away from me and I was holding on for the ride haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this though! It was my first time writing something so like........hot?????? Like i have no idea where that side of Jaebeom came out cause usually when I write smut with markbum, Jaebeom is very sweet and caring towards Mark but this time.....dang dude hahahahah. But nonetheless I hope you guys enjoyed :D I had a lot of fun writing this over the past few weeks haha 
> 
> Also, I updated Oceans Apart about a week ago and I don't think you guys realised~ Please Go check it out ^_^ Lemme know what you think!


	13. Afterglow Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two held each other close, chests heaving and panting as the pleasure washed over them. Their mouths were brushing against one another but their bodies too tired to move. Mark could feel his thighs burning from the effort he had just gone through but Jaebeom’s hands were lightly stroking his damp skin, fingers massaging the sore muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut.

“Oh  _ fuck  _ baby-Mark don’t stop.” Jaebeom groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows and gripping onto his lover’s hips tighter as they bounced down in his lap. Mark just whines, his hands clawing at Jaebeom’s chest as he rocks his hips down onto the younger’s cock at a rapid pace. 

 

The blue panties he wore were a mess, the lace having a hole ripped through the side where Jaebeom had pulled too hard and Mark’s come was already staining the front from his third orgasm, quickly beginning to reach his forth. 

 

He had wanted to surprise Jaebeom, the younger having deserve it after how well his title song was doing on the charts. Mark had kept the panties hidden for a while, having bought them as a joke on a shopping trip with Bambam one day. The younger had pointed them out, giggling about how nice the colour would look against his skin and how much their leader would enjoy them. Bambam bet that Mark wouldn’t have the balls to buy them and Mark was never one to back down from a challenge. 

 

However, Bambam’s thoughts seem to be spot on because the moment Mark walked out of the bathroom, Jaebeom’s mouth dropped open and within 2.5 seconds, he was crowding Mark against the door, kissing him senselessly. 

 

“Fuck, Jae-Jaebeom!” Mark squeaked as the younger’s hips thrusted up against his ass, cock sliding through his wet and open hole. He was so stretched, more than he had ever been before. Jaebeom had first taken his time to eat Mark out, through the panties that is, making Mark come through whimpers and sobs. Then Jaebeom stretched him with his fingers, caressing his prostate until he was begging to come. Once he was stretched and wet, Jaebeom took him from behind, lifting his hips so he was unable to grind against the mattress, Jaebeom’s hot breath panting in his ear saying “ _ only my cock baby boy.”  _ Which is how Mark came for the third time that night, white streaking the front of his panties that weren’t pulled away and making a mess of them. 

 

“ _ Oh shit _ ~,” Jaebeom groaned, pulling Mark down into his lap further and grinding his hips up into Mark’s hole. “Baby-Mark-fuck. I’m gonna come.” 

 

Mark nodded his head quickly, sweat dripping down his chin as he gripped onto Jaebeom’s hair, pulling the younger up into a deep kiss. Jaebeom moans as their tongues slide over one another, Mark’s hips grinding down on his cock and tugging at his hair is what brings him over the edge. He thrusts up, pulling Mark’s hips down and comes heavily into the older, groaning and gasping as his orgasm washes over him. 

 

Mark moaned at the feeling of Jaebeom coming and he released one hand from the younger’s hair to pump his cock quickly, bringing himself to his own orgasm. Jaebeom didn’t stop kissing him, even when he couldn’t do anything but gasp and whimper as his orgasm crashed into him making him shudder in the younger’s arms. 

 

The two held each other close, chests heaving and panting as the pleasure washed over them. Their mouths were brushing against one another but their bodies too tired to move. Mark could feel his thighs burning from the effort he had just gone through but Jaebeom’s hands were lightly stroking his damp skin, fingers massaging the sore muscles. 

 

“Fuck that was good,” Jaebeom moaned quietly, getting a laugh out of Mark. The older took Jaebeom’s face between his palms and brought him into a deep kiss, their mouths moving slowly against one another, hands sliding over shoulders and into silky damp hair. Mark sighed into the kiss, his lips pulling into a smile but it didn’t stop Jaebeom from kissing him, their bottom lips bumping into one another before Mark took the younger’s top lip between his to suck on. 

 

“I’m glad you liked your surprise,” Mark giggled against Jaebeom’s mouth while shifting his hips a little. The action caused Jaebeom’s cock to slide out of Mark and the both of them grimaced at the feeling of the come and lube slipping out. “I think these are ruined…” Mark glanced down at the panties and frowned when he saw how wet they were and how the waistband had been totally stretched out. 

 

Jaebeom chuckles and his hands slip down Mark’s spine to grip his ass, making him roll his hips forward. “Well I’ll just have to get you another pair then.” The younger spoke, pressing a kiss to the side of Mark’s jaw. “Maybe a G-string next time? So we don’t have to worry about tearing them?” Mark felt his cheeks flush and he looked away from the younger with a small smile. 

 

“Can we get pink ones?”

 

Jaebeom laughed louder this time, throwing his head back into the pillows as his shoulders shook with each giggle. Mark knew his ears would be bright red but he didn’t care, not when it came to seeing Jaebeom’s beautiful smile and unapologetic laughter. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this update taking so long!! But I hope you enjoyed!  
> Also, latest chapter of Childlike has been updated as well so go give it a read!


	14. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making eye contact with the older was something he still wouldn’t get use to, even after knowing him for 2 years. Every time he has Mark’s undivided attention it takes him by surprise from how beautiful the older is. Obviously after dealing with his small crisis of discovering he was gay, not straight like he thought, and how he was especially gay for Mark, and maybe a little bit for Jackson and Jinyoung, Jaebeom realised he had a crush on the older.

_ November 2012 _

 

Jaebeom watched as Mark laughed loudly at something Jackson said, meat slipping off his chopsticks as he threw his head back and giggled. His sharp teeth on display and shiny pink lips pulled into a grin. 

 

_ Why was he so damn beautiful? _

 

An elbow to his stomach made him fumble with his chopsticks which caused him to drop his ramyeon back into his bowl. He frowned and turned to the offender, Jinyoung who gave him a smug grin on his pouty lips. Jaebeom raised an eyebrow and shrugged at him as if to say  _ what is your problem _ . Jinyoung snorted and cocked his head to the side, gesturing across the table to where the two foreigners sat. 

 

Jaebeom felt his face flush and he glared at the younger, kicking him under the table making Jinyoung giggle behind his mouthful of rice. 

 

“Uh oh, JB’s chin is coming!” Jackson laughed, the noise high pitched and almost irritatingly annoying. “Jinyoungie what did you do?” Jinyoung just laughed louder, eyes sparkling with tears as he waved a hand back and forth. Jaebeom just glared at the two of them and turned back to his ramyeon when a pair of chopsticks came into view, dropping a piece of fried chicken on his side dish. Jaebeom glanced up and noticed Mark giving him a small smile, hidden beneath the layers of his coat, beanie and scarf. Jaebeom’s heart fluttered violently in his chest and he couldn’t hide his own smile. 

 

Later that night once the boys had gone to three different arcades, the manager had told them they had to head back to the dorms because Jaebeom and Jinyoung we’re heading off to Busan for a festival to perform at. Jackson and Jinyoung both pouted and started whining as the manager lead them back to the dorms with a fond smile. 

 

Jaebeom stayed back a little, watching the younger two try and win the manager over so they could get a few more minutes of freedom but the older man had his hands tied. 

 

“You tired yet?” Came a quiet voice that Jaebeom had grown accustomed to hearing through the loud. He could always pick Mark’s voice through Jackson’s screeching or Bambam and Yugyeom’s whining. He’s not sure when he managed this so called superpower but he was thankful for it. Everytime he answered Mark’s quiet question the older would always firstly look surprised as if he wasn’t expecting Jaebeom to answer and secondly, Mark would smile so brightly it made Jaebeom flush pink. 

 

He turned his head and looked at Mark, the American huddled up in his oversized puffer jacket, scarf wrapped around his neck and face with a beanie pulled down low to keep his ears warm. He chuckled at the sight, knowing that even after 2 years in Seoul, Mark still hadn’t gotten use to the cool temperature. 

 

“A bit.” He answered truthfully, glancing back to where Jinyoung and Jackson were now pretending to cry because the manager had scolded them. “I’ve gotta get Jinyoung up in the morning because knowing him, he’ll stay up another 2 hours reading.” He hears Mark giggle beneath his scarf and a smile spreads across his lips. 

 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or not. My friend sent me some that he’s downloaded.” Mark spoke a little too quiet so Jaebeom had to step closer to the older in order to hear him. “I-I know you don’t understand English that well b-but I can try translate it for you? I-I mean only if you want I mean you’re obviously busy and tired like you said so-“

 

“Mark?” Jaebeom cut the older off, the foreigner's eyes flickering to him. Jaebeom chuckles and placed his arm around the other’s shoulders. “I’d love to. But maybe Friday night yeah? Jinyoungie and I are staying with his parents for a night so we won’t be back till then.”

 

Mark hummed and mumbled a little ‘ _ only if you really want to _ ’ under his breath that made Jaebeom chuckle. He kept his arm around the older’s shoulders, just to keep Mark warm obviously, as they walked back to where the others were waiting for them. 

 

The rest of the walk back to the apartment building was quiet seeing as Jackson and Jinyoung had given up on bothering their manager. Mark continued to shiver under Jaebeom’s arm and the younger may or may not have brought him closer to his body. He also totally ignored Jinyoung obvious smirk when the younger turned to look at him. 

 

Mark and Jaebeom stayed quiet the rest of their way up, choosing to simply watch the younger two play around with their manager who continued to rub his temples and shake his head at them. The four trainees rode the elevator up together as their manager said something about checking the other dorms so Jaebeom had to release his arm from around Mark’s smaller frame in order to actually look after the younger ones. However, he noticed Mark didn’t move away from him once he had removed his arm, in fact, Mark seemed to move closer to him. But he didn’t want to get his hopes up so Jaebeom chose to ignore how their thighs brushed against each other or how their elbows knocked into one another. 

 

The elevator  _ ding _ ed softly, announcing their arrival to the floor they stayed on. Jinyoung linked his arm through Jaebeom’s once they had exited the elevator and rested his puffy cheek onto his shoulder. Jaebeom raised an eyebrow at the younger’s action as they had started walking and saw how he was pouting. 

 

“Hyung~” Jinyoung whined, “I don’t wanna sit on the train tomorrow.” Jaebeom sighed and shook his head as Jinyoung hung onto him, “We’ll probably have to sit with the managers that are mean cause they don’t buy us snacks and-“

 

“The reason they don’t buy you snacks is because you want the sugary ones that make you break out and have an upset stomach.” Jaebeom corrected the younger, glancing over Jinyoung’s crouched form to see Mark watching him with an amused smile. He rolls his eyes in the direction of the growth on his body and Mark’s eyes disappear into crescents. “Jinyoung-ah, just say goodbye to Jackson and Mark hyung.” He patted the younger on the head and removed him from his body. 

 

“Huh? Why am I saying goodbye to Jackson? We live next to him.” Jinyoung asked, voice pitchy as he whined. Jaebeom tried not to laugh at the younger’s voice crack knowing it’ll just leave him in a bad mood the next morning and he knew they had to film something together for the MTV Diaries so he just ruffled Jinyoung’s hair and pointed to where Mark was. 

 

“I’m gonna walk Mark-ah back to his room.” The moment the words left his mouth, Jaebeom immediately regretted it. He saw the change in Jinyoung’s eyes and how his pout disappeared into a smirk. “N-No Jinyoung that’s not-“

 

“Ok hyung~” Jinyoung replied sweetly, “Shall I lock myself in tonight because you won’t be home?” Jaebeom reached his hand out to grab the younger by the scuff of the neck but Jinyoung bounced away before he could catch him, giggling as he ran off to where Jackson was already halfway down the hall. Jaebeom took a deep breath in before turning back to where he had left the older wandering behind.

 

Jaebeom slide up to Mark’s side and hip checked him a little, hoping the lighting of the hallway was dark enough that his blush wouldn’t show. “I’m still looking forward to our movie night.” He said softly, hoping to see Mark’s smile once more. The older nodded his head and started pulling his scarf off as they got closer to his room. 

 

“I’ll see if I can find some Korean subtitles for you?” Mark said, glancing up at Jaebeom as he pulled the scarf from around his neck, the action causing his jacket to slip down his shoulder, revealing a strip of barely tanned skin down his neck. Jaebeom swallowed and forced himself to look away. He could remember the first time he saw Mark and how tanned his skin had been from a lifetime of playing in the Californian sun. He had to admit he missed seeing Mark’s skin flushed with colour, the paler look still suiting him but it was nothing compared to seeing the tan lines on his hips where the colour drastically changed from caramel to vanilla. “Jaebeom-ah?”

 

“Huh?” Jaebeom’s eyes snapped up from where they had been staring downwards at Mark’s crotch. His cheeks burned. “Sorry, I was-uh-“  _ thinking about your tan lines and how I wanna taste them  _ “What?” Mark glanced at him with a furrowed brow as he stripped his heavily padded jacket off, revealing more of his slim figure. He was wearing an oversized long sleeve that fell over his fingertips and hung off his shoulders while still tapering in towards his waist to show off his small frame. Jaebeom swallowed thickly as he felt blood rush downwards. He could feel sweat building up beneath his beanie and prayed to god Mark couldn't see it.

 

“You feeling ok Beommie?”  _ Oh god the nickname _ . Jaebeom quickly nodded his head and cleared his throat as they finally reached Mark’s dorm room. The older regarded him once more, his eyes trailing over him with worry. Jaebeom moved his hands in front of his crotch in a way he prayed looked natural. When Mark’s eyes came back up to land on his face Jaebeom felt his breath catch in his throat. 

 

Making eye contact with the older was something he still wouldn’t get use to, even after knowing him for 2 years. Every time he has Mark’s undivided attention it takes him by surprise from how beautiful the older is. Obviously after dealing with his small crisis of discovering he was gay, not straight like he thought, and how he was especially gay for Mark, and maybe a little bit for Jackson and Jinyoung, Jaebeom realised he had a crush on the older. 

 

There was never a way to tell if his feelings would be reciprocated because of a few things like the language barrier and not knowing if Mark was even single or not but both of those had been sorted. Mark’s understanding of the Korean language was better than Bambam’s but he struggled with pronunciation mainly due to his quiet nature and Mark’s love-life came into view when he spotted Jackson consoling the older in the stairwell one day after practise. 

 

He had gone to find Mark to ask why he wasn’t focused as much as he usually was during their lesson to find Jackson cradling Mark to his chest and whispering something in Chinese. Jackson spotted him at the top of the stairs and somehow through only their eyes, Jaebeom managed to understand that Jackson will tell him later but for now to leave him with Mark. That night the younger came to him and told him how Mark’s girlfriend back in LA had gotten with his best friend, deciding that the long distance relationship was too much plus the dating ban they had once they debuted. Jaebeom had felt sorry for the older, knowing it mustn’t have been easy hearing it but he couldn’t help but find himself happy knowing that Mark was now free. 

 

Jaebeom let it go for a few weeks, allowing Mark some room to get use to being single again before he started dropping hints here and there. Buying Mark his favourite drink or ice cream after practise (attempting to ignore Bambam, Yugyeom and Chan’s whining over why they weren’t given treats), helping Mark study his Korean and Japanese, lending Mark some of his western music for when he could tell the older was getting a little homesick. Just little things in the hopes that one day Mark would realise and reciprocate his feelings. 

 

However, he was still waiting for that day. 

 

He had gotten his hopes up a few times like the one night he stayed back during practise to spot Mark while he did his tricking. After 2 hours Mark had given up and simply dropped onto the floor, crawled over to where Jaebeom was leaning against the mirrors and dumped his head onto the younger’s lap. Jaebeom had frozen, unsure of what to do in such a situation as Mark simply gazed up at him, sweat dripping from his temples and over his top lip, just beside the mole that drives Jaebeom crazy. Mark had stared up at Jaebeom for a solid minute or so before muttering out a small thank you to him, shocking the younger before he explained he was grateful to have a friend like him. Now, while the words held a deep meaning, Jaebeom couldn’t help but feel a little bit mixed by them because on one hand they meant Mark cared for him but on the other hand it was only friendly. 

 

Another time, more recently, was when Jaebeom was going to get lunch down the road from the company when he bumped into Mark and Nayeon in the elevator. He greeted them both while Mark asked what he was up to which lead Jaebeom asking if he wanted to join him. Nayeon, unfortunately not reading the invite only message, wanted to join and while Jaebeom wanted to spend time alone with Mark, he couldn’t really say no to the girl because he was sort of classified as her senior so he didn’t want to be using that as a hold over her so he agreed. Mark however, didn’t look happy at all and for some reason was extremely touchy with Jaebeom throughout the whole lunch. 

 

Mark linked their arms together and walked far enough on the pavement that Nayeon was forced to either walk in front or behind them, pushed Jaebeom into the booth first before squishing himself next to him leaving Nayeon to sit on the other side by herself, Mark used aegyo on him while he ordered their food, snuggling up to his side and giggling when he saw Jaebeom’s flustered expression, wanting to share food, resting his head on Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

 

Jaebeom, while loving the attention from the older, could tell that Mark’s actions where not only confusing Nayeon but also making her uncomfortable because Mark was known for being quiet and a bit of a loner. This Mark was constantly asking Jaebeom questions about his day, how his food tasted and never putting the conversation towards Nayeon. 

 

Once they got back to the dorms, Jaebeom had sent the girl an apologetic glance as she stepped off the elevator with a bow, Mark wrapping his arms around Jaebeom in a back hug. Nayeon simply looked between the two of them with furrowed brows and flushed cheeks before scampering off. As soon as the elevator doors had closed, Jaebeom felt Mark sigh heavily, almost in relief, and the tight grip he had around Jaebeom’s hips loosened. 

 

Curiosity spiking, Jaebeom couldn’t help but ask what Mark had been doing the whole time, turning in the older’s arms to look at him as he questioned his actions. Mark looked like a deer in the headlights, hands still resting on Jaebeom’s hips as he stuttered for a response, ears turning red. 

 

_“I-I uh-Well I-um.”_ Mark had stuttered, his eyes flickering over Jaebeom’s face before he picked a spot somewhere behind Jaebeom’s ear to focus on. _“I-I just wanted to have lunch with you?”_

 

Jaebeom had raised an eyebrow at the tone of the older’s voice, _“You_ did  _have lunch with me? Why were you acting like that?”_ Mark then tucked his chin to his chest and mumbled something too soft for Jaebeom to hear so he pressed a little, _“Huh? I didn’t hear you?”_

 

Mark took a deep breath before saying softly, _“I just wanted to have lunch with you.”_ He repeated before glancing up at Jaebeom through his recently dyed red fringe, _“J-just with you.”_ Jaebeom blinked and his cheeks flushed as Mark took his hands away, fingers lightly grazing the skin where his shirt had risen up. Before Jaebeom could get a chance to say anything, Mark bolted from the elevator and down the hall to his room.

 

A week later, Jaebeom had both Jackson and Jinyoung asking if he had finally confessed to Mark and if they were dating.

 

“Yah, Jaebeom-ah!” A small shove between the middle of his eyebrows had Jaebeom blinking back to present day and he realised he had just dozed off into memory lane while staring at Mark. The older was looking at him with a mixture of confusion, worry and annoyance. “Are you getting sick or something? You keep like…” He paused trying to find the right word to use before shaking his head and settling on English. “Spacing out or something.”

 

Jaebeom coughed once and shook his head, “N-No sorry, I’m fine, promise.” He said watching as Mark’s brows furrowed once more. “Seriously Mark, I’m fine. I was just thinking about something.” That gained the older’s attention, his brow rising up as his head tilted to the side. 

 

“Oh? What were you thinking?” He asked, leaning against the door. The action elongated the length of Mark’s body and Jaebeom felt his dick twitch inside his boxer when he couldn’t help but run his eyes up then down the slim frame. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to save face.  _ Stupid teenage hormones. _

 

“Huh? Oh j-just thinking. You know.” Jaebeom stumbled, Mark smirked and nodded before reaching up to slip the beanie from his head, his hair falling into a soft fluffy looking mess across his forehead. Jaebeom’s fingers itched to brush it back from his face, then probably cup his cheeks and press a delicate kiss onto Mark’s lips- _ wait what _ . 

 

“If it was about that waitress who slipped you her number I’d say go for it,” Mark sighed, stepping away from the door as he shuffled his outwear in his arms while Jaebeom stood watching him with a puzzled expression. 

 

_ What waitress? What number? I want you not her. _

 

Jaebeom could already hear Jinyoung’s voice inside his head saying the same thing he always has;  _ Tell him before you lose the chance to. You have nothing to fear hyung, trust me. Mark likes you too _ .

 

“Anyway, you should probably head to bed now.” Mark’s voice sounded dejected and sad compared to the lightness it held before. Jaebeom shook his head, the older unable to see it due to his back being turned as he unlocked the door. “I guess I’ll see you on Friday night if you still wanna do the movies or not I mean it's up to you-“

 

“Of course I do.” Jaebeom blurted out, his hand reaching out to grab a hold of Mark’s wrist before he could slip behind the door and shut himself away. Mark’s eyes widened a little at the action, glancing between the younger and the hand around his wrist. Jaebeom swallowed, Jinyoung’s voice playing around and around in his head.  _ Just do it. You have nothing to fear.  _ Jaebeom took a breath and squeezed Mark’s wrist. “G-Good night Markeu.” He muttered out before darting in and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of the older’s mouth. 

 

Jaebeom heard the gasp it drew from Mark and saw the shocked expression on the older’s face, eyes wide with ears and cheeks flushed. Jaebeom swallowed down his anxieties before squeezing Mark’s wrist again then releasing it and quickly heading down the hallway. 

 

He held back from running because he knew how stupid that would look, especially if Mark didn’t actually like him and Jinyoung was wrong and oh god Jinyoung and Jackson are probably wrong and Mark is going to be so disgusted in him for doing such a thing and he’s probably going to be kicked out of the company oh god why did he do such a thing why did he think it was even a good idea why did he-

 

“ _ W-wait!”  _ Jaebeom heard the word being called out, in English, surprising him. He spun around just in time to see Mark reach for him, having chased after him. He caught the older by the waist when Mark stumbled into him, not realising Jaebeom had stopped walking. 

 

The two of them stood face to face, cheeks and ears pink with shaking hands holding one another. Jaebeom watched as Mark swallowed and licked his lips nervously, eyes flickering over his face before all of a sudden, Mark was kissing him. It was an innocent press of the lips, their mouths just resting against one another but  _ god _ did it feel amazing. Jaebeom inhaled sharply through his nose and squeezed Mark’s waist as he felt the older dig his nails into his shoulders. Mark’s lips felt soft and plump against his, pillowy, just like he had imagined they would. Mark pressed up onto his toes and changed the angel of the kiss, his bottom lip slipping into the space between Jaebeom’s. The small slide made Jaebeom exhale shakily, his body singing with joy and nerves going crazy. They parted after a moment or two, simply breaking apart and glancing at one another while still sharing each other’s space. 

 

“T-that’s how you give me a kiss goodnight.” Mark whispered, cheeks flushing red. Jaebeom bit back a grin and rested his hands on Mark’s hips. 

 

“C-can I do that every-night?” Jaebeom’s voice caught on the word and it caused him and Mark to giggle softly at each other. Mark bit his lip and his eyes traced over Jaebeom’s face, fingers finding the necklace Jaebeom wore and started to play with that nervously. 

 

“I hope so?” Mark said softly, looking up at Jaebeom through his fringe. Jaebeom couldn’t hold back a grin this time and wrapped his arms around Mark, drawing him closer. 

 

“Yeah?” He asked, confirming what he knew Mark was saying. The older giggled and nuzzled his way into Jaebeom’s neck, his own arms wrapping around Jaebeom’s back. 

 

“Yeah...Yeah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So I know this was originally 15 chapters but I'd prefer to leave it here, right where it all started. I hope you guys enjoyed this journey with me and Markbum. I quiet liked writing this lil shorts even if my imagination got the better of me and instead of being 1k they ended up close to 5k but we all enjoyed it so that's all that matters haha. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this I truely appreciate all your kind words and patiences, especially with how long it had taken me to finish it. Life just truely gets in the way sometimes but hey! I've finished this now and it's all done and dusted and we've come full circle! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope you're looking forward to reading the last chapter of Childish which will be uploaded after this one! As some of you may know, this will be my last fic as my life has gotten far too busy for me to have time to write anything that I'm willing to put out because I believe in quality over quantity. Hence why it takes me a month or over a month to post one chapter and I really don't enjoy doing that because I know, trust me I know how hard it is waiting for updates. I won't say my long ass goodbye and thank you here, I'll save it for the end of Childish but just know I appreciate all the kind words everyone has said and I'm glad I've managed to turn some of you into Markbum shippers haha! 
> 
> Love you all and thank you once again xoxoxo


End file.
